A Cinderella Story
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: When a mysterious girl saves Jack from the Black Dragons, he falls madly in love. But before anything can happen, she leaves, her identity still unknown. Now Jack's mission is to find his "Cinderella". Will he get his happy ending? Important AN just released! Please read : kthanks.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

_I actually thought long and hard for an idea for a one-shot, but an idea for a story came instead. And a legend was then born. I'm sorry for that introduction. Not the first thing you'd really want to read at the beginning of a story._

_The name of the story says it all. A Cinderella Story with it's Kickin' It twists. And I promise you, it will be nothing like the other movies (the ones with Hilary Duff and Selena Gomez) although, I need the ball idea, so I'm just going to use it. _

_In a nutshell, Jack meets this mysterious girl one night at the masquerade ball. But as she was about to reveal who she was, she took off, leaving Jack baffled. And then his mission starts – to find the mysterious Cinderella. _

_Some of the characters' roles are different (I'm sorry! I have this issue with OC's) but everything's the same (: Anyways, before I babble on some more, let's begin._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__No, I'm just writing this for fun when I already own the show … seriously, guys. I don't own anything. _

Once upon a long time ago, my life was a fairytale.

Okay. So maybe it wasn't a fairytale. But it was perfect. Seriously. I was the happiest little girl in the world.

Because it was just my daddy and me.

I used to think he and I were the King and Princess of San Jose. It felt that way. After all, he owned the hippest dojo in town, and everyone knew who he was. And over there, in that dojo, was my own little family. What else could anyone ask for? A happy family, an awesome dad and who doesn't like the popularity that comes with your father being the best sensei in LA?

Apparently, it wasn't enough for him. He just had to try and find love again. And he did. With Joan.

I don't know how it happened. I didn't even ask. But somehow, he managed to fall in love with a mean mall cop. And she wasn't even that pretty. And without my approval, he went on and married Joan. So then she was a part of our family – along with her two daughters, Grace and Kelsey.

I got bad vibes from that family. Joan and her daughters. The minute they set foot into our home, I swear phony was stinking up the place. You could tell by their fake smiles, fake laughter, fake everything. But dad couldn't help it. Love is love.

And then it happened. One night. That completely turned my world upside down.

It was raining really hard outside, and he was bringing me back from a ballet recital. It was also dark, which didn't help. There was another car up ahead of us. A car which was parked … in the middle of the road. When dad realized the car wasn't actually moving, he swerved. But everyone knows what happens when you swerve on slippery tar.

I remember waking up to a bright light. When my vision cleared, I realized that I was in a hospital. I'd been in a coma for three days, but luckily, none of my memory was lost. In fact, it hit me even harder.

I knew my dad was dead the second I asked them and they hesitated. I didn't even cry. I was in shock. It's like the world immediately flipped upside down. He was gone.

The memory of his funeral is hazy. All I remember is sobbing my eyes out as my Aunt Charlotte held me tight, and told me it was all going to be okay. I didn't see my dad get lowered into the ground. Just seeing his coffin … it was way too painful.

My father's will was never found, therefore Joan became my guardian. I didn't even see the lady at my dad's funeral. I guess she was too busy out of town buying shoes for her favorite two daughters. She received all my dad's money – actually, everything he owned. Even his Mercedes. She closed the dojo down, and that was when she forbid me to do karate at all.

Thank God I found Rudy though, who let me do karate for free as long as I won him a few trophies. He knew my dad really well, though. They met in college. And he actually kind of treats me like his own daughter, and he is like a father to me. He is like a father to all of us.

And that's how I ended up here, standing in the hallways of Seaford High, Milton and Jack beside me, as my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

MASQUERADE BALL, the poster said. The poster that started it all.

I started hitting Jack on the arm, excited. I actually really liked dances. He groaned and pulled his arms away from my reach. "Uhm, ow."

"WE'RE HAVING A MASQUERADE BALL!" I shrieked, causing a few faces to turn my way. My cheeks burned a shade of red. Jack laughed at my excitement, and he earned a kick from me. "Don't laugh at me Jack. I will hurt you."

"I'm so taking Julie," Milton smirked and nodded his head. "That's right. All your dates will be jellin' on mine. And let me warn you, Julie looks really hot when she wants to." I raised my eyebrow at Milton and Jack choked out a few chuckles.

"I thought Julie didn't do dances," I crossed my arms, smirking at Milton.

"Hey. I want to see her in a prom dress as much as she would like to see me in a tux. I think we can make it work."

"Mmm hmm," Jack and I said in unison. From the corner of my eye, I could spot an excited Jerry and Eddie heading our way.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Jerry said, still jumping after he was already here. Jesus. Was he on a sugar high or something?

"JERRY!" I said, pinching the bare skin on his forearms. He stopped jumping to shriek.

"OW!" Jerry whined. "Lord, woman. What's your problem? Thought you'd be all excited you know, with the dance on and all. Isn't that what chicks would do? Or are you hiding something from us, Kimster?"

I kicked Jerry, and he shrieked a girl like shriek once again. "Seriously, dude!" Jack said to me, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. "Stop kicking everybody." I mumbled something under my breath. "Pardon?"

"Nothing," I plastered a big fake smile onto my face, and Jack raised an eyebrow at me. Well, no way in hell he needed to know what I said. "Anyways, what did you wanna tell us, Jerry?"

"Well, because of the ball," Jerry said, who then slipped an arm over my shoulder. What the … "Kim, you know I love you, right?"

"What do you want, Jerry?" I sighed.

"Hook me up with Grace," he said softly. Oh no. No way I'm doing his dirty work.

"Hey. Grow a pair and go and ask her yourself," I told him, slapping his arm off my shoulder. He frowned. "Seriously, Jerry."

"But you live with the mamacita," Jerry sighed.

I shrugged. "Not really. I clean her house and sleep there over night." This was no secret, of course. What else was I supposed to say to the guys when I couldn't hang out with them because of Joan? And they knew the woman anyways. She used to be a mall cop – the mall cop who tried to close down the dojo. Thank goodness we got Jack onto our side though.

"Yoohoo! Kimmy! Over here, darling," I heard from behind me.

"Speak of the dam devils," Jack muttered, and we all turned around, seeing Kelsey, her hands spastically waving at me … or Jack. That was no secret either. She had a huge crush on Jack, and she made sure Jack and I made no contact when she was there. Next to her was Grace, who was standing there, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She called it her "sexy pose" – which she only turned on around hot guys. And to them, Jack was a hot guy.

"I'll be right back, guys. Duty calls," I say, making my way over to Kelsey and Grace. They then narrowed their eyes at me.

"Where were you this morning? Who do you think's going to make us breakfast?" Grace raised an eyebrow – and when she did, it looks really scary. "Casper the friendly ghost?"

"No," Kelsey shook her head, looking completely and utter confused. "Mummy did."

"Anyways, Kim, you must have heard by now, about the ball," Grace smirked. No, hey. The posters scattered all across the school don't give me any hints. "And we need killer dresses. Because no way is Donna going to top me with her fabulosity again."

I sighed. "When?"

"What do you mean 'when'? This afternoon, of course!" Grace rolled her eyes.

This afternoon? "Err, I actually have a journalism meeting today so … why don't we just go Saturday?"

"No!" Kelsey and Grace screamed in unison. I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Everybody's going dress shopping on Saturday!" Grace whined. "We need to go today!"

"Well, I can't," I shrugged.

"Then who else is going to hold all the shopping bags?" Kelsey flipped her hair. I wanted to laugh pretty badly, because she accidently got a lock of her hair caught in Grace's hoops.

"Fine then," Grace huffed. "But just know we'll be telling Joan about this." Grace said, and hooked arms with The Dumb One. They both started walking off until I heard them scream. Yes. Kelsey's hair definitely got caught in Grace's hoops.

I looked back at the guys, who were laughing at the Twins (they weren't really, I just called them that). Jerry, on the other hand, was busy admiring Grace's very low cut shirt. Looked like something Donna Tobin would wear.

"She so wants me," Jerry said, licking the palm of his hand and smoothing it into his hair. Gross. "Who wouldn't want to go to the ball with a … swag master?"

"Uhm, every girl in the universe," Eddie said. "But you might have a shot at being gay. I saw Truman giving you the sparkly eyes yesterday."

"Always knew the dude was gay," Jerry scowled. "I knew from the minute he dyed my hair that he had a thing for it."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Jerry," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in disapproval of the conversation subject.

"Wait, why are we still standing here?" Jack asked. He had a point there.

"Yeah …" Milton agreed.

"Let's get some lunch!" Edie whined. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, you're always starving, Eddie," Milton exhaled. Eddie shot him a death look.

**A few hours later …**

He's so good at breaking boards. He's so good at karate. He's so good at looking good while being good at karate. I watched in awe at Jack breaking boards with Eddie. I've been doing that a lot lately – staring at Jack, I mean. I don't know. I guess it wasn't staring. I was just longingly glancing at how attractive he is.

No, I don't like him. I mean, you can find your best friend hot and not like him, right? … Right?

I guess I must have been staring for too long, because Milton nudged me in the arm. "Okay, I know you like him and all, but don't … stare. At least, not like that."

"What?" I said, trying to come up with an excuse fast. "Pfft! I wasn't staring at Jack. I was just … admiring Rudy's new … light switch."

"So you got all high from looking at a light switch?" Jerry chuckled. "I think you need help, man." I whacked Jerry in the rib. "Don't deny it, Kim. We can all tell."

"I DO NOT THINK OF JACK THAT WAY?" I told them sternly, also trying to convince myself.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Jerry said, mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him. This boy is just asking for death, isn't he?

Rudy ran out of his office, looking excited. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!"

"JEEZ!" I shrieked. "What's up, is everybody high on sugar today?" Jack and Eddie stopped what they were doing, and we all started surrounding Rudy.

"Not *cough* the only *cough* thing everyone's high *cough* on," Jerry fake coughed. Oh no he did not.

"What?" Eddie said, confused.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, ready to tear Jerry limb from limb. I marched straight to him, claws at the ready, but Jack's arms held me back from around the waist, Eddie's body protecting Jerry's. Jack lifted me right off the ground, plopping me on the other side of him. I struggled out his arms (even though I really didn't want to) and I succeeded.

"What the heck?" Jack asked, hysterically throwing his arms into the air.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, flipping my enraged hair out of my eyes. Jack put his hands up in immediate defeat. The guy knows not to mess with me when I'm recovering from a rampage.

"Not my fault Kim's PMSing today more than usual," Jerry said, loud enough for me to hear. He shouldn't have said that, little digs. I started to see red, but Jack took hold of my shoulder, and looked at me with _don't-do-what-you'll-regret_ eyes. Oh darling. I won't regret it at all. Because death seems to be the only thing that will shut Jerry up. Damn Jack's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I calmed down a little bit. Jack looked back at Jerry.

"You know better than to mess with her when she's already mad," Jack shook his head. "Rudy? You were saying?"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys …"

"REALLY!" I shrieked.

"Okay. Okay. Bobby got us into this awesome karate tournament that's going to be right here in LA! And the winning dojo gets an all-expenses-paid holiday to Seychells!"

"Whoo!" We all cheered. Okay. I totally felt better now.

"And one of the dojo gets a scholarship at any karate dojo of your choice … even if it's in China." We cheered again. "So, guys, train hard, because believe it or not, the tournament's in a month! And a month can fly by fairly quickly!" Ugh. I know the feeling. "So let's get to sparring!"

**An hour later …**

As I was changing out of my gi, I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at my new text message.

**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO, KIMMY. CHOP, CHOP. THE KITCHEN DON'T CLEAN ITSELF. OH, AND ON THE WAY HOME, MIND BRINGING ME SOME CHICKEN? – JOAN.**

Ugh. That must have been the death of me. I groaned as I continued to change. When I was eventually done, about to go home, someone said my name, causing me to halt. I looked behind me. It was Jack. "Yeah?" I asked him.

"Why you taking off? We were gonna go have some falafels at Falafel Phil's," Jack said, walking towards me, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. OH MY WORD. I totally forgot!

I facepalmed. "Ugh," I said aloud. "I totally forgot! But I have to get going. Otherwise Joan is going to murder me. Or make me massage her bunions." I saw Jack's face twist into a sad expression. I felt guilt grow in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't like what she does to you, Kim," Jack said, softly. "You act more like their slaves."

"Well, I am," I sighed, not daring to meet Jack's eyes. Jack's beautiful chocolate brown amazing, breathtaking … KIM. GUILT MODE. "I'm sorry."

"It's just not right, you know?" Jack shrugged. "There's just so much to smile about. But you can't enjoy yourself because you're too busy just making their lives enjoyable." I wanted to tell Jack to stop, but if I did, I would burst into tears. "You have to stand up to them, Kim."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again. Probably Joan. "I should get going," I choked out, turned around and running out the glass doors.

It was days like these when I really missed my dad.

When I got to Joan's house, a packet of chicken in my hands, and my school bags, I entered the house.

"Kimmy dearest," Joan called, which I think was from her bedroom. I quickly put the bags on the kitchen table and ran up to Joan's room upstairs. I opened the door, running in on her with ONLY a towel on. I nearly vomited and quickly covered my eyes with my left hand.

"JOAN!" I screamed.

"Calm down," Joan said. "Did you bring the chicken home? I'm trying a new diet. It's when I only eat chicken." No duh. "And did you forget the dry cleaning?"

"Dry cleaning?" I asked. Dry cleaning? "What dry cleaning?"

"I texted you literally like ten minutes ago," Joan sighed. "Ugh. What is that smell? Is it you?" I smell? "You smell like a squash court." Thank you Joan. "Now get out of my sight. And wash your hair! You look like a bloody naked mole rat."

"Naked mole rats don't have hair," I reminded her.

"Just get out," Joan said.

I sighed, and closed the door behind myself, finally removing my hands from my eyes. This was going to be one long night.

**Author's Note:**

_Well! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Because I certainly enjoyed writing it! I'm so excited for this story! Sorry. *blushies*_

_Please REVIEW! I love feedback, even the negative. (: PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. Okay (: Well, next chapter out soon. Can't say when for sure, because as you may have seen by now, I don't make due dates. O.o I'll write when I can though, because things are pretty hectic at the moment. Therefore I could not check the chapter, so please forgive me on my mistakes._

_Thanks _(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2: The Buzz Has Began

**Author's Note:**

_OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! THEY REALLY MADE MY DAY :') _

_Well, I'm not doing my normal One-Point-Of-View-Per-Chapter thing for this story. Because there's going to be so much going on and stuff, and I don't want to give you short, dragged out chapters. So I'm mixing things up a little bit. _

_Please forgive me for the chapter guys. Had a mini writer's block. I know. Already? Well, only because I've been excited for future chapters, that I didn't really think about this one. _

_Now, let's get this party started! :D _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, the point of this would be …?_

**KIM**

"KIM! Don't drop the bag!" Kelsey shouted at me, and I dragged myself and the weights holding me down across the tile floor of the mall. We (more like they) were dress shopping for their dresses and masks. Even if I wanted to go to the dance, where would I get the money from? Joan wouldn't give me anything.

"KEEP UP, SLOTHY!" Grace squealed, reminding me of the sound of a pig. I sighed. We finally got to a fancy dress store. We had the dresses, and the shoes, but not the actual masks. Well. Hope they don't find any masks. A bell went off as we entered and I rested the shopping bags next to the front counter. I met eyes with a tall, skinny, black man, with a fashion hat on his head, and a purple tux on.

"Wow," he said to me. He had a high-pitched voice. Kind of … gay-like. "You moving in?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" I said, panting slightly. What? The bags were heavy. "No, actually we're looking for masks. You know. The kind you'd wear at a masquerade. Not … Mickey Mouse style."

"Oooh! Follow me!" The man cooed, leading Grace, Kelsey and I to the back of the store. My eyes lit up. The aisle had beautiful masks hung everywhere. The salesman started skimming through them and grabbed a red one and handed it to me. "This would look really nice on you, you know. You have gorgeous eyes, so it would definitely make your eyes pop, and with that hair in a bun you'd look stunning, girl!"

"Oh, me?" I asked, pointing to myself, and when I saw the man nod, I bit my lip. "Oh. Not me. Oh no. For these two … wonderful young ladies right here."

"Oh," the man said, a little disappointed. "But. You two …"

"We're looking for purple and blue masks," Grace said, folding her arms, her eyebrow raised. I squeezed my eyes shut, embarrassed. "We already figured out the colors. We don't need any of your input whatsoever. Last time I checked, you were supposed to be HELPING US." Mean.

"Well, this way," the guy said, rolling his eyes and turning around, Grace and Kelsey following him. I sighed and looked back at the red mask. It was so pretty. It was red, and had gold lace as a second layer. I traced my finger over the lace, astounded at its beauty. UGH. Too bad there was no way in hell I could afford it. Twenty bucks. Jeez. For a mask?

"Thank you," I heard Kelsey say.

"Don't thank the help, Kelsey," I heard Grace snicker as they made my way back into my view.

As soon as they paid, they were on their way out. I started putting the bags back onto my shoulders, arms and into my hands, when the man behind the counter laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned, seeing him holding up the red mask. "Well, you shouldn't let youth and beauty like that go to waste." He slipped the mask into my satchel, which was hanging behind my hip.

"I'm sorry, I don't have money," I said, trying to reach for it, but he objected.

"No, no. Consider it a gift," he smiled. "Ignore them. They wish they were half as gorgeous as you, darling."

I smiled, really surprised at his kind gesture. Nice to know there are still some nice people out there. "Well. Thank you. Really."

"Now go, before they hire a real donkey to come kick your ass," the man said, and returned to sorting out papers at his desk. I had a warm feeling inside of me the rest of the day. I don't know what it was. Was it acceptance? Was it flattery?

No, none of those. It was hope.

**JACK**

OH MY GOD.

Now, I really can't wait until this dance thing ends.

All the girls at Seaford are going crazy about it! Kim recently informed me how the started a countdown on the girls' bathroom wall, and that the people who didn't have dates were desperate enough to bring dudes from other schools and sneak them in. Every where you turn, masquerade this, masquerade that! I think I'm going to explode if I hear that word again!

Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm not freaking out because of the envious feelings about all the other guys who have dates. In fact, plenty of girls have asked me. Including Heather Clark.

But I turned them all down. No, not because I wanted to. I promised Jerry and Eddie that we'd go as a trio to the dance and pick up dates there. I thought it was a good idea. Maybe it would be.

I guess I had kept my insanity locked up until I heard this table squealing about it at lunch. I threw my fork onto the table. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at the table that was behind us, which was obviously full of cheerleaders. They blushed and then started whispering to each other, and I turned back around, meeting Milton surprised face. "I'm sorry, okay?" I said, sighing, even though I wasn't. I'm glad I shut those girls up.

"Don't be," Kim said, holding up her hand and I high fived her. Milton narrowed his eyes at us.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you in the spirit?" He raised a perplexed eyebrow at Kim.

"It ain't Christmas, St. Krupnik," Kim said, stabbing her fork into her spaghetti … or whatever it was. "And besides, I think it's way too much excitement than what a dance actually deserves. It's like Weaver Fever all over again."

"Only it's better," Jerry said. "It's getting the chicks going. Don't you see their skirts growing shorter and shorter every day? Calabunga, baby!" Oh my word.

"I feel ya," Eddie said, slouching into his seat and eyeing at all the girls in the cafeteria. Yup. These are the monkeys I call my friends.

Kim scowled. "It's not chicks. It's just Donna. And people that copy Donna."

Jerry scoffed. "A trend you should follow, Kim. Might cover up the fact that you Godzilla." Wrong thing to say, Jerry. Wrong thing to say. Kim was about to spring out of her chair but I managed to kick her, making her cry out in pain. But doing that only made her kick me harder, and it sent me to the floor.

"KIM! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Milton shrieked, leaning down beside me, squeezing my leg, trying to get the pain to stop. I swore. And it made me feel a bit better.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up at saw the face of Brody – or as I like to call him, The Gravy Spraying Scumbag.

"Oh, everything's just fine," Kim said, stiffly making her way over to me and mindlessly sitting on my leg. The one she dented.

"OW!" I screamed, causing the cafeteria to go silent for a second.

"Nothing to see here!" Eddie called out, and everyone went back to his or her own business. Kim was still on my leg though, snapping my leg, just sitting there and flipping her long, luscious hair – wait, what did I just say? Ignore that – and batting those eyelashes of hers at Brody. I thought she hated the creep.

"So, Brody, what brings you here on this beautiful day?" Kim said, upbeat.

"Well, um, I was wondering, you know, there's a dance and …"

Jerry interrupted Brody. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold and up. Don't you remember what you did the last time you asked Kim to a dance?"

"I'm just being … sincere," Brody shrugged. "I'll make it up to her."

"Uh huh," Kim said dreamily.

"Uh huh," Brody smiled.

"NUH HUH!" I grunted, Kim bouncing on my leg, causing pain to shoot through it once again, and I was down. "I'm not going to …"

"Shut up Jack," Kim said, in the nicest way possible. But it still hurt. Because, I don't know, she was still on my leg.

"So … we good?" Brody asked.

Kim flipped her hair again. "So good."

Brody grinned widely and nodded. "Well, see you Friday night, Kim." Brody walked away. Sorry, Kim, but my leg needs to breathe. I kicked Kim right off my leg, sending her straight into the table.

"Okay, well, I guess I deserved that," Kim muttered then hit me on my arm. "But you didn't have to throw."

"Kim, are you seriously going to the dance with Brody?" I shrieked. "Of all people, Brody? Are you even going to the dance?"

Milton crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. "Jack has a point, Kim. If you miraculously get to go to the dance, at least spend the time with people that are actually …"

"Uh, worth your time," I finished.

"Well, excuse me, but Brody's worth my time," Kim folded her arms then sighed. "Okay, okay. But I only did that so even if I didn't go to the dance, Grace wouldn't be able to get him."

"What did she do this time?" Eddie said, sighing.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well."

**KIM**

_I was busy studying some geometry in my bedroom (which was in the basement. Didn't even have a heater. Thank the Lord Jerry gave me some of his sisters' old blankets). That's when she called. _

"_KIMBERLY!" My monitor screamed. That's right. Joan had planted a monitor in my room so whenever she needed me, she could just call me with one click of a little red button. _

"_On my way," I said, pressing the button to respond. I jumped off my bed and raced up the steps. Joan was busy in front of the TV, on a yoga mat … doing yoga. Gross. Did this woman ever just do something normal, like watch the freaking TV instead of copying its grotesque yoga positions? _

"_You didn't wash the dishes," Joan complained. "And what in the world are you wearing? You look fatter than usual."_

"_Joan, this is a tank top," I choked out, refraining the urge to punch her in the face. _

"… _Oh. Well, where was I? Oh! Grace needs you to help her with her dress. You need to take it back, stupid girl. You got her the wrong size."_

"_Oh, and you say I'm fat?" I muttered, a little too loud though. _

"_Excuse moi?" Joan said. "You know what? I don't need to worry about the opinions of the help. And when you return, blondie, mind getting to those dishes? And my bathtub needs a little cleaning as well."_

_I sighed. "I'll get to it, ma'am." I slowly walked out until I heard Joan moaning and groaning in pain._

"_Uh!" I heard. "Uhhhh!"_

_I felt like I wanted to scream, but instead, I trotted out the room. _

"You steal her date because of that?" Jack looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, she's done other stuff to me in the past," I pouted. "She's so mean, she makes puppies cry."

"Puppies crying because they'll never be as cute as her," Jerry laughed, but I hit him in the shoulder. "Calm down, woman."

**A Few Hours Later…**

When I came out of the locker room at the dojo, all the guys looked at me with their mouths wide open. I looked down at my top and cringed. When Rudy came out of his office, ready to spar, and saw the scene, he stood looking at me, somewhat amused. "And where are your clothes, missy?"

"This is it," I sighed. The guys were still looking at me, just blinking.

"Half your stomach is showing," Rudy informed me. No, hey. There was a breeze tickling against my stomach because I had a proper top on. "And … we can see … we can see your lady undies."

I groaned in frustration. "Guys. Just deal with it. Kelsey and Grace grew out of some clothes, and guess who got to keep them?"

"Thank God for Grace," Jack gasped. Wait, what? We all looked at him, bewildered and he cleared his throat. "You know. They gave you clothes."

"Yeah, that barely cover any skin," I feel grumpy now. "Do I look like a Donna Tobin clone?"

"Pretty much," all the guys agreed. I groaned. Just great.

Then something caught the corner of my eye. A figure. Outside the window. A figure that looked a whole lot like Joan and the Twins.

"Shoot!" I shrieked, running back into the locker room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door, panting, still in shock. Obviously, it wasn't the first time that had happened, due to Kelsey's growing obsession with Jack, but I never saw Joan out there with them. If she knew I was here, she'd probably dig a hole and let me live there … not that it would make anymore of a difference.

**JACK**

When Kim came out of the locker room from changing, she looked different. I mean, way different. She looked … hot. Probably because her shirt was on way too tight and you could see her bra through it, and also that the shirt was halfway up her torso. Gosh. Why in the world am I thinking these thoughts?

But I couldn't help but just … look at her.

Rudy came out from the office. But I didn't turn to look at him. My eyes were still hovering over Kim. And her hair looked different as well. Or was I just seeing it differently.

"Where are your clothes, missy?" Rudy asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"This is it," Kim sighed. Wait. So she'd dress like this everyday?

"Half your stomach is showing," Rudy pointed out to Kim. "And … we can see … we can see your lady undies."

Kim groaned in frustration. "Guys. Just deal with it. Kelsey and Grace grew out of some clothes, and guess who got to keep them?"

"Thank God for Grace," I thought … but I said it instead. I noticed unsteady and odd eyes looking my way. Smooth, Jack. I gulped. "You know. They gave you clothes."

"Yeah, that barely cover any skin," Kim grumbled. "Do I look like a Donna Tobin clone?"

"Pretty much," we all agreed. Kim groaned again.

Then she froze, looking to her side, out the window and jumped, alarmed, which alarmed us all too! "SHOOT!" She shouted, sprinting and slamming the door behind her as she went into the locker rooms. I looked out the window. Uh oh. It was Joan and the Twins.

"Joan, Grace and Kelsey are on their way!" Milton said. "Quickly! Everybody! Act natural!"

We all busted into pretty unnatural poses except for Jerry, who stood there, looking confused. "Wait, what?"

"No, this isn't working," Milton said, quickly. "Spar! Let's all just randomly …" Eddie whacked Milton in the face, sending him to the ground.

"That natural?" Eddie asked.

"RUDY!" We heard someone call. We all looked behind ourselves. It was Joan and her daughters.

"Hey, Joan. How long's it been?" Rudy smirked. "How's everybody? How's Kim?"

"Enough with the chit chat, shortie," Joan said, walking towards Rudy and grabbing him by the collar. "Remember I used to be a cop? Don't test me."

"What!" Rudy shrieked.

"Where's the Barbie doll?" Joan asked.

"Didn't we pack those away long ago, Mommy?" Kelsey said. Lord. Uh oh. We made brief contact. She smiled at me, inching closer towards me. "Jacky." I started walking back with every step she made.

"Kim, you twit," Joan growled. "She's not at school, or at the library, and who else is going to wash my car?"

Rudy shrugged. He was a pretty convincing liar. "Why would she be here?"

"Because she thinks I'm stupid," Joan said, her voice getting louder. "Kimmy! Come out come out where every you are!"

"Jack, you look so nice in your karate clothes," Kelsey said, grabbing my shoulder and shoving herself towards me. This chick really has the crazies. She started tucking in my hair behind me ear, which really tickled. I let out a snort. "You're so cute!" Kelsey squealed.

"Well, if you see her, tell her she better get home before I brutally murder her," Joan let go of Rudy. "Come on, honeys. We better get back. Don't want the wasabi smell to rub off on you."

"Yeah!" Grace and Kelsey said together. Kelsey finally let go of me and trotted with her sister and mother right out the dojo door. I made my way over to the girls' locker room and knocked on the door.

"They're gone," I told the door. It flew open and Kim fell onto the floor beside my feet, lines forming across her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kim's face softened as she got up. She smiled sadly. "Thanks guys. But as you may have heard, I better get back to the hellhole before I am brutally murdered."

**Author's Note: **

_I know. WORST ENDING EVER. And the chapter was a little random. Sorry. I had a miniature block. But please don't let the chapter give you other ideas of how the story is going to suck! It will not! I just wanted to get the Kim and Jack attraction going, and a little chapter in between so the story doesn't go too quick. _

_Well, you'll be excited to know that the next chapter is going to be the pre-dance chapter! So, in the next chapter, Kim's fairy god mother … or father … is revealed :D And the chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. About this, I am sure! I have half the chapter actually roughly written. _

_Anyways, guys, please review :D Even if it is about how much the chapter sucked. _


	3. Chapter 3: Luck Of The Irish

**Author's Note:**

_I did not keep you guys waiting at all :D I was so excited about this chapter, I had to just show you guys. I was thinking of holding it back for a bit, but I really can't. It's actually impossible. Seriously. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Kickin' It. Probably only will when pigs fly. _

**KIM**

The day had come. The day that Seaford has been waiting for.

Seaford High's First Annual Masquerade Dance.

Everyone was excited. Girls came to school looking their best – except for me of course – and it was basically all they could talk about. Grace and Kelsey actually woke me up this morning screaming from upstairs.

To make it even more depressing for me, they started hanging up masks in the hallways. And even in the bathrooms.

It was all pretty crazy.

But do you know what's crazier? Me, looking at the mask the nice guy from the fancy dress shop gave me as if looking at it would automatically make Joan let me go. Impossible. I actually asked her. Even though I knew she was holding Book Club at her house this Friday.

"NO. MAIDS DON'T GO TO DANCES," she said to me. But I guess she forgot the role I play according to the state of Los Angeles.

I was standing at my locker, putting in all of my books that I'd already used when hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said.

I sighed. "Jack. I'm really not in the mood." I wasn't. At all.

The hands immediately dropped and I turned to see Jack frowning at me. "What's wrong, Kimmy?" I hit him across the arm, and he winced. "Jeez. Why you cranky, granny?"

"Say that one more time and I'll give you a bruise the size of your head," I warned him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, Kim. Now tell me why you're upset," Jack ordered.

I shrugged. "I know I shouldn't be making a bit deal out of it, but I really want to go to the dance. But … Joan."

"Ugh, that woman," Jack snarled. "Kim. You should really do something about it. It's not fair what she does to you. And she doesn't pay you. She's treating you like some sort of slave."

"But if I don't, she'll kick me out," I shrugged again, looking at the floor. "Where else would I live?"

"You know you're always welcome in the Anderson home," Jack said, and I looked up to see him smirking at me. I giggled.

"Your mom would never approve," I said, and Jack nodded. Jack had an older sister, which explains Mrs. Anderson's concern. Jack looked at me with really sad brown eyes. Jeez. I'm not that upset. Well, not on the outside, anyways.

"You want a hug?" Jack smirked again. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. My stomach flipped. Wasn't the first time. Jack's hugs are just so … warm.

The rest of the day was a blur. We had a big History test coming up, and I really sucked at History. So I decided to maybe stay at school for a little bit anyways. Joan's get together didn't start until 19:00, so I had a little time. Maybe I could sneak a peek at the dance.

I was studying in the cafeteria, because the library was closed, and it would be weird to study in the bathrooms, since girls were in and out of there during dances.

I was busy listening to Marge humming to herself when she noticed me. She shrieked and I looked up, alarmed. "what?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, honey. Didn't know anybody was in here," Marge breathed, holding her hand to her chest and continued locking up the kitchen. "Why you here so late?"

"Just studying," I said. "Are you locking up? I could go."

"Why are you studying and not getting ready for the dance?" Marge asked, hands on her hips.

I heard ringing, and realized it was coming from my phone. I saw the caller ID was Joan. I sighed. "Sorry, Marge, just a second," I said before picking it up. "Joan, I'm on my way, so please just keep your panties on."

"You better be, Kimberly," Joan groaned through the phone. "Actually, venue's changed. We've decided to get together at Kate's. So you have the house to yourself until midnight. But there are dishes. And Grace's room is getting pretty messy as well. And I think I sneezed today because there was dust in the oven!"

"I'll get to it, Joan," I said, putting down the phone immediately. Great. I was free, but somehow, she still had control over me. Who knew what she'd do it I ditched cleaning for the dance? She'd probably shoot me.

"Who was that?" Marge asked, sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Oh, just … Joan," I sighed. "You know. My guardian. But I feel more like her slave than her daughter."

"Ooh, she a mean lady?" Marge asked, and scowled. "What's up, then?"

"Well, I have to go home and clean the house. And alone I'll be, while all of my friends and everyone else is at the dance. Sucks to be me, you know? Not that I'm complaining. She gives me food and stuff, so whatever, I guess."

"Whatever my foot," Marge said, standing up from her chair. "…Wait? Are you saying that you need to clean your house?"

"Yes," I said.

Marge paused for a minute and then smiled at me. "Well, what if I said I could pull a few strings for you? I have domestic friends that would maybe like to help us out. The idiots that fine cleaning fun."

Marge would really do that for me? I smiled in appreciation. But then I frowned. I remembered. "I don't have a dress. Or shoes."

"No need to worry, cinnamon, Marge is on it!" Marge said excitedly, whipping out her cellphone and typing in a number and holding it to her ear. "Yo, Angela!"

I couldn't believe this was actually happening! This was actually happening! Marge was helping me. And hopefully, Joan would NEVER find out.

**JACK **

I adjust my tie in the mirror. Yeah. You think I'd really wear a tux. Well, I was semi wearing a tux. Jerry and I decided that no way we'd actually dress in tuxes, so we just decided to wear the blazers – sleeves rolled up, of course – white shirt, a tie – I was wearing red, Jerry went with purple, since Grace was purple (that was information he found out eavesdropping, not from Kim) – and we were wearing black jeans with Vans.

Eddie and Milton were forced into wearing tuxes. Milton, by his girlfriend, and Eddie, by his mother.

We were busy getting ready at Milton's house – who lived closest to school – and the bell rang when Julie had arrived.

Milton sprayed on his cologne. I coughed. "What, is it bad?" Milton asked.

I shook my head. "It's just really strong."

"Julie likes the smell of pinecones," Milton said, flattening his hair. "So tonight, my young men, I am a pinecone." Milton pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and sprayed it into his mouth.

"Hoping to be making out tonight, dude?" Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Not to burst your bubble, but I don't think Julie will be locking lips with yours anytime soon."

"I can't stink," Milton frowned.

"MILTY!" We heard someone call from downstairs. "BOYS! PICTURE TIME!"

We all herded out of Milton's bedroom door and made our way down the mahogany staircase. Then we all stopped.

WHOA.

Julie looked … smoking.

Well, her legs did really look good in her ocean green strapless figure dress, and her high heels made her look taller. But I think the biggest different was that she straightened her hair and lost the glasses.

"Why hello, Julie," Jerry said, stepping forward, but Milton stopped him

"Don't you be checking out my lady," he said, narrowing his eyes at Jerry.

"You cleaned up nice, Julie," Eddie stuttered, and I could see his eyes still looking her up and down. Well, it was a shock. She didn't look like a nerd at all. She didn't look like _Julie_ at all.

"Thank you, guys," Julie said, flipping her hair. "Milton. You look dashingly handsome."

"Thank you, Julie," Milton said, holding out his arm, which Julie took. But next to each other, they looked pretty cute. Mrs. Krupnik held out her camera.

"Pictures, people, before you go!" She squealed, taking snaps at Julie, with and without the masks. Then we took a few group photos – which Jerry always blinked in! – and after that, we were ready to roll.

**KIM**

"TWO DAMN HOURS? I CAN'T GET A DRESS DONE IN TWO DAMN HOURS!"

I looked at the ground, not daring to meet eyes with the lady's dragon eyes. We were in Marge's best friend, Angela's, office. She was a fashion designer. And Marge asked her to make a dress for me within two hours. Impossible, right?

"Angela, if you love me, you'll do this for me," Marge smiled. "Just trust me! It's for a good cause."

"You're asking me to spend two good hours on some dress for this white trick when I could be watching some nice Friday night movies with Marcus?" Angela laughed. "Next joke, please." Wow. This lady is nice.

"Please?" Marge said, and I looked up, seeing her pouting at Angela.

"Give me one good reason why," Angela said, crossing her arms.

I sighed. Looked like I needed to tug on those heartstrings. "Angela, please. I'm begging you. There's this guy. And I want to impress him at the dance tonight. I … I want to surprise him." Okay. This wasn't necessarily a lie. Truth is … this "guy" was Jack. "And there's other girls are after him. And tonight may be my only chance."

Angela's face softened and she sighed. "I know how you feel, darling." Then she smiled. She wasn't that bad I guess. "Tonight, no doubt, all guys are going to have their eyes on you. And they're going to see how sexy you really are! After we turn you into a sexy person." Spoke too soon. But I kept the smile on my face. I couldn't help it. I was so excited I started jumping up and down.

"You better show me that mask though," Angela said, her hand held out. I looked around the room as my eyes landed on my backpack. I walked towards it, and quickly got my mask out, handing it to Angela. She smirked. "I think I have the perfect dress for you, actually."

**JACK**

Well. Now I see why everyone was so excited for this thing.

They'd converted the school gym into this awesome dance venue. There were disco lights, expensive flowers, golden curtains falling from the ceiling, a DJ, and there was a giant mask clock handing north side of the gym.

The gang and I entered the school gym, and we gasped in awe at the state of the gym. Julie shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Pretty!"

Jerry smirked. "Ooh. Grace is looking pretty foxy."

I looked at where Jerry's eyes headed. I saw Grace and Kelsey, talking to a few sophomore guys, ridiculously flipping their hair at them. I rolled my eyes and looked at Eddie, who was busy checking out the food table. Although I must say, the cake was pretty awesome. It too was also, indeed, a mask.

But while I'm admiring the state of the gym, Kim seems to be the only thing in my mind. I know she would have loved this. Her upset was haunting my mind. I guess I was quiet for too long, because Milton started to ask questions.

"Why are you so depressed?" Milton raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. I guess I had to say why. "Kim was really upset about not coming to the dance. Kind of sucks she can't be here."

"Why? You were expecting to lure her into your trap by dancing with her, right?" Wait. Did I just hear correctly? "Don't deny it, Jack. We can all see you and Kim have … something going on."

What? Okay. Maybe lately, I'd been starting to picture her a little differently, you know, a little more than a friend, but it didn't mean I liked her. I mean, how wrong would that be? "Nothing's going on between me and Kim. We're just friends!"

"Doesn't mean you want it to be that way," Julie chipped in. I groaned in frustration. Really? The song changed, and then a remix of Payphone started blasting through the speakers of the gym.

"WHOOOO!" Jerry screamed, the whole elegant atmosphere that had surrounded the gym fading quickly. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jerry started shuffling his way to the dance floor.

Milton aimed a shrug at me. "Well, Jacko, when you finally feel the urge to make a move with one of the pretty ladies on the dance floor, you can join us." Milton took Julie's hand, and they followed Jerry to the dance floor, leaving Eddie and I behind. I looked at Eddie, who smiled.

"Nobody's at the food table. We better get over there before a lame song comes on," I chuckled at Eddie's enthuse for food. I followed him, and we both grabbed a cupcake. I took my first bite into it, but then already, it had been knocked out of my hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I heard, and in my horror, I turned my head to see Kelsey, blushing. I shot her a fake smile, before licking the icing off of my lips. "I just love this song, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty …" but before I could finish, Kelsey had grabbed my arm, dragging me to the dance floor.

"DANCE WITH ME," she said in a low voice, and broke into a fit of giggles. She sounded almost crazy. When we landed under the disco lights, I sighed. I guess I was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Look, Kelsey, I'm sorry, but …"

"He's with me, so hands off," A voice said sternly from behind me. I turned to see Donna Tobin, a smug smile on her face. I mouthed _Thank You_ at her, and she only returned a _No Problem_.

Kelsey frowned then she smirked. "Well, then." She poked my nose. "You better save me the last dance. This isn't over, Tobin."

"Oh, I bet," Donna rolled her eyes, taking my arm, and leading me in the opposite direction. "You owe me big time, Anderson."

"Thank you," I sighed a sigh of relief. Then I paused, stopping me tracks. "Okay. What's in it for you?"

Donna smiled, cocking her head to the side. "Well. There was this certain karate kid that I wanted to dance with." I gulped, as she inched closer to me. But then something else caught my eye.

Something amazing.

Only it wasn't something, it was someone.

I watched as she entered the glass gym doors, looking down at her beautiful red dress, which actually fit her pretty well. And it was also pretty short, making her legs seem longer. Her straight blonde hair was flowed perfect under the red top hat she was wearing. And her mask was almost as beautiful as she was. I felt the needy urge to make my way over to her, just to see who she was.

"Sorry," I said, meeting eyes with Donna said, who was looking at me intently. "I … I need to pee." I quickly escaped from her sight, making my way to the food table, where Eddie was still standing, but this time, Jerry was at his other side.

"Looks like Jacky got game," Jerry winked at me. Oh brother. I seriously didn't have time for this. "Donna and Kelsey?" Jerry held up his hand. "Up top, man!"

"Dude, turn around," I said, forcefully turning Jerry with my hands. After a brief paused, he whistled.

"She is fine!" Jerry said, a little loudly though. The girl looked our way and smiled. "Yeah! You can dance with this hotshot anytime you like!"

I face palmed with embarrassment. Suddenly, a few heads were turned, and the spotlight was on the girl in red. Her dress sparkled in the light, and her skin looked paler than it was a few seconds ago. And I only just recognized how big and red her lips were. She looked our way, and for a moment we connected eyes. My stomach lurched.

Then the connection broke when a confused expression flashed across her features. She abruptly turned to the door and ran out of the gym.

I couldn't let her go. I had to find out who she was.

"Whoa," Eddie's mouth dropped open. "She was pretty hot."

"She can't just leave," I said softly, looking at the door, still swinging slightly after The Girl In Red's descend. "I've got to go find her." I made my way to the door, sprinting.

**KIM**

I kind of knew it was a bad idea, actually. My brain was telling me that Joan would never approve, and probably burn me at a stake if I disobeyed her and actually came to this dance.

And with everybody's eyes on me? It was just so overwhelming. What if someone recognized me?

And Jack. He just stood there, staring at me. And Jerry's comment? Well, it was a bit comforting, knowing how great I looked. But I HAD TO SMILE and ruin everything.

My breath started to quicken. I looked at the ground, and then looked back, tracing my steps. Then I fell.

It was hard running in heels.

Then I heard a door close from behind me. I quickly got up and started running once again. Then I came to a stop, noticing that the footsteps from behind me had stopped and a dialogue had started.

**JACK**

I could hear her fast footsteps in front of me. It must have been her.

But then I came to a stop when a figure randomly stopped in front of me. Or two. Or three.

It was Frank.

And the Black Dragons.

Frank smirked. "Looks like we have some unfinished business here, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

_Whoo! Adrenaline's still running through my fingers! But I have to stop now, unfortunately, or my fingers will type the next chapter ): And sorry about any mistakes. IF THEY ARE THAT BAD, I'LL FIX IT (: And Angela, guys, in this chapter, just so you know, was Angela from Why Did I Get Married. I don't know if any of you have seen it, but I just decided to put her in here because as I had stated earlier, I have an issue with OC's. _

_I got a review asking for more of Jack's POV, well, I hope you liked this chapter (: Put more of his POV than usual. And the next chapter will be in his POV completely (: Just for you. _

_I loved the reviews from the last chapter :D PLEASE REVIEW. They keep me going and give me the motivation to write. I really appreciate the alerts as well. (:_

_Next chapter out soon. But I don't know when. But I won't be to long, I swear. _

_Anyways, guys, keep being amazing. _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: One Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! Back (: Before any of you ask, I did not know about __My Version Of Cinderella__ by Wishuponastar12. It was actually pure coincidence :P Well, there were no hard feelings anyways. So there is not feud or anything. Everything is cool. And I encourage you to read her story :D It's amazing. (: _

_I'm so embarrassed by the amount of errors in the last chapter! I'm so sorry! But I really didn't have the energy to update it or replace it or … yeah. _

_I do not want to babble about anything unnecessary. Let's get this party started! :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. Tear. _

**JACK**

Next thing I knew, my body hit the floor. I looked up at all the faces that were surrounding me.

Okay, I may have pulled a little prank in their dojo. But I see all the green washes off of Frank's skin. Even though it didn't come out for three days, it did.

I quickly jumped down. I wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing me give up. I managed to kick Frank, but I did not succeed. He caught my foot, and twisted it, causing me to loose all balance and fall.

I was kicked in the shoulder, but I caught their ankle, also causing the Asian to fall as well. But it didn't make any difference. It was one against nine. Others pined me to the ground, causing me to try and kick myself free but it didn't work. And then Frank pulled out something from his pocket. Something in a bag.

It was blue cheese.

I could already smell it. The disgusting scent entering my nostrils. UGH. I felt the gag reflex kick in.

"Wouldn't it be so sad to see Jacky Wacky Pukey Wooky on his Tiey Whyie?" Frank pouted. This dude is nuts. He inched the blue cheese bag closer to me, and I started to breath into my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to shut out the smell. But I could almost taste the cheese.

JFHSKAOSIFJD, my brain was saying to me, as the taste started getting stronger.

"Ain't so hot, is it, Jack?" Frank said, smirking at me.

The kicking of my legs started to slow down. I could feel mom's dinner coming back up my throat.

"You aren't hot either, Frank."

I turned my head slightly, but I didn't get to see whom it was, because before I knew it, Frank was halfway across the hallways, crying out in pain on the floor. My mouth dropped open, free from the taste of the awful blue cheese.

"The rest of you, skedaddle before I break it where it hurts."

Frank got up clumsily from the floor, the rest of the Black Dragons making their way back in the direction of the dance. Frank paused for a minute, staring at the person behind me, his mouth wide open. "Hot," he stammered, before running back to the dance.

I sat up quickly, then my legs felt a little funny as a pair of legs stopped in front of me. I looked up. It was The Girl In Red.

"Probably would be good for you to stand up," she said. "Not appropriate to be looking at me from that angle."

I felt my cheeks go red, embarrassed. I felt my heart beating in my throat as I got up. I met eyes with the girl. They were a really pretty hazel. I smiled. "How can I make it up to you?"

She smirked and smiled. She had such perfect teeth. FOCUS JACK. "You could dance with me. After all, what girl doesn't want to dance with the great Jack Anderson?"

I blinked. "How do you know it's me?"

"Seriously, dude. I just saved you from a psycho who was specifically aiming for Jack Anderson," the girl shrugged.

"Well, since you know my name, I guess you should tell me yours," I said, walking closer towards her. There was a pause. I tried searching in her expression. Tried searching for maybe what should seem like the current expression she was really feeling. But it was really hard … because the chick had a mask on.

The girl finally smiled at me. "Guess." She took my wrist and started dragging me back to the gym. Who is she? What is she doing? What is she going to do?

We entered the gym once again, and unfortunately, her hand let go of me. "Will you give me any hints?" I asked her.

"Well … I like puppies," the girl said, her and I slowly making our way to an empty table. Sure. What girl doesn't like puppies?

I decided to be gentlemanly, by pulling out her chair for her. She smiled at me, whispering a faint "Thank You" and took a seat. I took a seat across from her. I glanced around the room, seeing a few eyes on us – including Eddie and Jerry's. They were giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it Danielle?" I asked, and she looked at me but then broke into a smile and shook her head. I smiled, trying to cover up my disappointment. "Well, do you karate? Because what you did back there was pretty impressive."

"Well, I used to, I guess," the girl shrugged. "What about you? I'm guessing you're not a fan of blue cheese."

Just the thought of it made me gag. "No. Not really." The Girl In Red giggled. I smiled. Her laugh … it was cute. "What about you?"

"I don't like it either, but I don't gag at the thought of it," The Girl In Red teased. "So … tell me about yourself. That no other girl would know."

I immediately thought of Kim. I told her everything. And it wouldn't really be wise to tell her a deep dark secret. She's … a stranger. A pretty stranger.

"You do this a lot?" I asked, chuckling, getting a giggle out of her. "No seriously. I've never seen you at the school before."

"You sure?" The girl winked. Then she looked at the ground and met eyes with me once again. "Well. I'm quickly going to take a little trip to the ladies' room. I'll be right back. Do not move. You have not answered my question." She got up gracefully, and took off, disappearing into a crowd of people.

As soon as she was out of that door, Jerry and Eddie clumsily made their way down to me, sharing the girl's seat, trying to scoot each other out of the way. But Jerry won, sending Eddie to the floor.

"So Jackson, how is she?" Jerry winked. "She is foxy."

"Who is she?" Eddie asked, still sitting on the floor. I shrugged.

"So what happened behind those doors, Jack? You two … you know …" I raised an eyebrow at Jerry. I don't know if it was just my dirty mind, but I hope I was wrong. "MAKE OUT, man! Sheesh! I'm not that perverted."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, just like how much Grace would go out with you." Jerry got up, looking down at Eddie. "COME AT ME BRO."

"Oh, it's on," Jerry said, starting to shove Eddie. Eddie shoved back, but I got up and stopped them.

"Jesus. Please stop guys. You're complete animals," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obviously, Jerry didn't hear the fact that I was being sarcastic. "SEE, EDWARDO! Grace loves animals! I bet you she would love to know I'm part wolf, yo. Oh yeah. I bet you she's Team Jacob. I just bet you. Then we'd have something in common." Eddie and I looked at Jerry, blinking. "What?" Jerry said, starting to pout. "Taylor Lautner has rock hard abs."

I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear that. Thank God an LMFAO song started blasting through the air. Jerry's feet started moving again. "Well, you'll have to excuse me, gentleman. I'm going to go whoa Grace with my awesome dance moves on the dance floor."

**KIM**

Breathe, Kim. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Ugh. NOT WORKING.

Why did Jack have to be so sweet? Why did Jack have to be the one who followed me? Why did he have to have me regret leaving?

I should probably leave while I still have the chance. But it would hurt Jack's feelings. He was really interested in me. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom, brushing my fingers into my blonde hair with red highlights, the hair that I remember Marge screwing up on the first time.

I checked my lipstick carefully, and then I sighed. I could see why Jack liked this Kim. This Kim was so confident, so cool, so _pretty_. But I bet if he found out it was Kim, Kimberly Crawford, he would freak, and maybe never speak to me again.

I had to tell him though. Sooner or later.

**JACK **

My butt was numb from sitting on this chair for so long. But it was worth it. The Girl In Red was possibly my ideal girl. What do ya know? She liked karate, action movies, baking, and she hated wrestling, just like I do. I also found out that she used to do ballet and she taught herself how to play guitar.

"What's your most guilty pleasure?" I asked her, smirking.

The Girl In Red tapped her fingers against the table, thinking, then smiled at me. "Nutella."

"I hate Nutella," I lied, making a face. The girl's face dropped. I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Who doesn't like Nutella?"

"You gave me a fright for a second there Jack," The girl put her hand on her chest, exhaling. Then she smiled. "What do you want to do when you're older?"

I chuckled. Haven't heard that question since kindergarten. "I actually want to be a teacher. But … you know, teach karate. It's doing something I love, but at the same time, being with kids."

The Girl In Red looked at me with amazed eyes. "Seriously? You like kids?"

I shrugged. I probably sounded like a wussy in her mind. "I'm afraid I do."

The girl smiled. "Aw, that is so cute." I could feel my cheeks go red.

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"…" There was a pause as I watched the girl think and then she sighed in defeat. "I seriously don't know. Maybe something in media. Singing. Acting. Culinary show." I laughed. "But I guess that's what high school is for. Preparing for the future. I'm just not there yet."

I nodded, totally getting what she was saying. A new song came on, and The Girl In Red jumped up excited. It was an old Kelly Clarkson song. She offered out her hand. "Dance with me."

I took her hand as she dragged me to the dance floor. The Girl In Red stood in front of me, and blushed. She started dancing, swaying a little bot, and swapping her weight from foot to foot. I followed her lead, smiling slightly. I looked at her, still wondering what could be the name of the beautiful face.

"Shakira?" I guessed, and she laughed.

"Hell no," she said, still recovering from her laughter.

I groaned. "Are you ever going to tell me? Can you give me a few hints?"

"Okay then," The Girl In Red nodded. "But you'll have to ask me what you'd need to know."

I thought. "Um … do I know you?"

"Of course," the girl smiled.

"… Wait. You're not Donna Tobin's secret twin or anything?"

That made her laugh harder. "Oh my word. I have no relation to Donna whatsoever. What? Do we look alike? Or are we just on … the same level of attractiveness?"

I nodded. "Maybe," I said, half sarcastically. The girl laughed again. The laugh that would probably be haunting my dreams. "You have such a cute laugh," I thought, but said instead. Jesus save me. I was always having that situation nowadays.

The Girl In Red smiled. "Thank you. Your smile is pretty cute," she nodded, then looking at the ground.

"Jessica?" I guessed, after a long uncomfortable pause.

"Nope," the girl laughed.

**JERRY**

My God.

WILL HE JUST MAKE HIS MOVE ON THE GIRL?

I mean, first Kim, who he's obviously been digging since the third century. They've been flirting, but none of them are smart or brave enough to make the first move. And now there's this girl. A really hot girl. A really, really hot girl who comes in out of nowhere and Jack has her wrapped around his finger. And now? What happens? Nothing.

All that dude does is "vibe" with girls. The chemistry always fizzles but there's no explosion, you know? You can't be vibing with girls your whole life. It's wrong. It's like Mick Jagger with a Mohawk. It's just WRONG.

That's where the swag master steps in.

It's up to SwaggerMan to save the day.

… I have got to write that down somewhere.

I wanted to request a song.

As I was making my way to the DJ, I bumped into somebody. But no just some somebody. It was Grace.

God, she was smoking. Her hair. It was so sleek, so shiny, so strawberry-smelling. And that dress made her legs look … you know what? I'm not going to go further.

"Sorry, Grace," I stuttered. Hm. Smooth. When Grace looked up at me with sad eyes, and sighed. She only gave people that look when she needed help. Which was hardly ever. "What's wrong?"

"My dress ripped," Grace whispered softly. Oh. Chick troubles. "While I was dancing. And now everyone's going to know how much Snickers bars I eat everyday."

Wait. GRACE LIKES SNICKERS BARS. No way! I _LOVE_ Snickers bars! "Wait … you eat chocolate at all?" It was hard to believe. She had a pretty hot body. Grace nodded. "You know what? Let's ditch this joint. I know this really hot waffle place down the road from my house and they actually make milkshakes out of Snickers bars."

Grace smiled. "No way."

"Yes way," I winked. "If we go … no one will see the dress."

Grace looked hesitant but then she nodded. "M'kay. I'll meet you at the door." YES! YES! YES! _YES!_ In my head, I was jumping up and down manically. But I needed to leave, knowing that for sure, Jack and his lady could just take it to the next level. Even if it's a tiny explosion.

I started back into the crowd.

**JACK**

Who is this girl?

And why doesn't she have a name?

No, I'm serious. She doesn't. I've tried every name in the book. EVERY NAME. Even HELGA. And what retard would name their child HELGA? That's worse than Gertrude! Unless maybe she's foreign and had a weird name like Yung Hou Jing. But I doubt she's Asian.

The music in the gym came to a halt. Lots of people groaned in protest. Then I heard a voice on the speaker. "Testing. One. Two. Three. Hey guys. This song is for all of the lovebirds out there. And for all the wimps on the dance floors that are too scared to get the girl into their arms. And how it's taking too long. And we're tired of waiting. DUDE JUST DO IT."

Jerry just basically told the whole school about The Girl In Red and I. I sighed in embarrassment. The song started playing. I recognized it. It was _For The First Time_ by The Script. I looked at the girl and smiled. "Care to dance?"

She paused, but then she giggled. "Sure."

She put her arms around my neck, and I placed mine at her waist. We started swaying around the music. Man. Jerry's dance lessons really paid off. I guess it was worth the $30.

We just continued to stare at one another in the eyes. I tried looking really hard, digging deeper. It was hard, because of the mask. The mask was probably hiding everything there is to know about this girl.

Is it possible to fall for a girl you just met? A complete stranger?

Or was she?

The Girl In Red rests her head on my shoulder, and our bodies were closer together. I was a bit nervous. This wasn't something I did on a daily basis.

"You're probably wondering who I really am," the girl said, her breath tickling my neck. I felt her face lift from my shoulder. She looked at me in the dark, and touched her mask. "Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. But … the truth is … I'm …" Her eyes widened in alarm. And then she unwrapped herself from my grasp. "I'm sorry, Jack. I had a really nice time with you tonight. But … I've really got to go."

And just like that, she started running. Running away. No. This couldn't be happening! She can't just go! I ran after her, once again. "Wait!" I called after her. "What's your name?" But she kept on running. I followed her out the gym doors. This woman could really run in heels! Jeez! "Wait!" I called again, but it was no use.

I had to stop. I had to catch my breath. But when I did, I instantly regretted it. Because when I could run again, I knew she was long gone.

But something on the floor caught my eyes. Something red. Like her dress.

It was her hat.

**Author's Note:**

_Yes, ladies and gentleman! It was … her hat. You know. Those Michael Jackson-y type ones. In case you were thinking about a hat equivalent to a magician hat. NO. Not that. That would just look weird. But it would be cute if Jack came in that magician tux and pulled a bunny out of Kim's magician hat. She could be his wonderful assistant and … you know what. I should probably shut up now. _

_Sorry about any mistakes. Actually, sorry that I'm really lazy to check my chapters. That's sad. And also sorry the fight scene was a bit … off. But there will be more action! DO NOT FEAR. _

_Next chapter is all about the search for The Girl In Red … or Cinderella. I don't know what I'll call her. But I guess you guys will see in the next chapter :D But … will Kim make it home in time? Will Jack ever find out it was Kim? Who will reveal her big secret? Will Joan ever know about the incident? Will Jack ever get his happily ever after?_

_So little time, so much to do. __**Mary-Kate and Ashley moment. **__Sorry about that. That was quite weird. _

_REVIEW, guys. REVIEW. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING. Begging ain't pretty. Sorry. I just really like reviews. _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	5. Chapter 5: Who Is The Girl In Red?

**Author's Note:**

_All the feedback from the last chapter was really and seriously awesome. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Each and every one of you._

_And now I am going to give you an AWESOME chapter. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own Kickin' It, guys. Seriously don't. Would seriously like to, though. _

**KIM**

I'm having an awesome time with Jack at the dance, and then all of a sudden, my subconscious takes over. And I'm on the brink of tell Jack that I'm me. But then I look at the clock behind Jack. The clock that showed it was fifteen minutes to midnight.

A part of me was relieved, but the rest of me was in PANIC mode. Marge said she'd be waiting outside the school for me and I'd left my normal clothes in the bathroom. And if anyone asked why I was here, I would say that I came to fix a dress emergency (and I know that would be needed, considering the Twins always bought clothes two sizes smaller).

"I'm sorry, Jack. I had a really nice time with you tonight. But … I've really got to go." And after saying that, I ran. And he ran after him. I was running with all my might, trying to not trip in these darn heels.

I didn't know I could do it, but I could. I heard Jack's continuous "Wait!" being said from behind me, and then I heard his footsteps stop, giving me more time to run before he could get to me.

I made my way to the school parking lot, and I stood there. I looked for Marge's car. Oh no. She wasn't here.

I put my fingers through my hair frustratingly. Wait. I could feel my hair. That means my fedora must have flew off my head while I was running.

Next thing I saw were lights. Car lights. The car hooted and I smiled, seeing Marge in the front seat, smiling at me. She opened the backseat door. "Get in, Tinkerbelle. It's a long ride home."

I hopped into the backseat, and saw my normal clothes laid out on the car seat. I raised an eyebrow. She wanted me to change? In front of her? She must have seen the look on my face after she drove off. "It's either that, or you're going down with the Wicked Witch'a Seaford."

I sighed and then shrugged, quickly taking off my mask, shoes (which gave me blisters) and my dress quickly. I shimmied into my normal clothes. I inhaled their smell. The smell of dust, the dojo lockers and Joan. I frowned. Going back to my old life was going to be kind of depressing. But I know I made the right choice coming to the dance tonight. After all, I got to dance with Jack, and found out a few things I didn't know about him before.

When I stuffed my dance clothing into a black bag, Marge spoke. "So, how was your night? You get to dance with your prince?"

"It was magical," I gushed. "I've probably never had such a night out as perfect as tonight." It all came into sight at what trouble Marge actually went through for me to get my perfect night. "Thank you so much Marge!"

"Oh, any time, Peachy," Marge smiled through the rearview mirror. There was a slight pause. "So? Are you going to tell me what happened? Are you guys an item or what?"

"We probably would be," I said sadly. "But … I didn't say who I was. The whole night, Jack was liking this whole other girl, when it was me all along."

"Wait? Jack?" Marge raised an eyebrow. "The boy who don't cut his hair?" I rolled my eyes. Marge always nagged Jack about cutting his hair. I think his hair was perfect.

"Yes Marge," I muttered. "But promise not to say anything." I hope she didn't. I know it's kind of dodgy to trust lunch ladies, but who else could I trust? Casper the Friendly Ghost?

"I promise, Kim," Marge nodded. "You can count on me."

That's when the car stopped. I looked out the window at Joan's house for a second and my heartbeat started to quicken. Marge's friends' car was gone, but Joan was here. Her car parked in the driveway. Without her in it. Shoot.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. I thanked Marge quickly and jumped out of the car, running quickly into the front doors of the big house. But I didn't close it behind me.

"Kimberly!" I heard and jumped. It was coming from upstairs. "Kimberly! Where are you?"

I'm so going to die. I looked in my hands and saw the black bag. Yes! That's it! I quickly turned around and made my way out the house again, and made my way behind it. The big garbage bin. I leaned casually next to it as I heard Joan the Dragon Lady's cries inch closer to me. I heard a door close. I quickly opened the bin and shoved the big bag into there, and I turned my head, seeing Joan there, hands on her hips.

I smiled. "So Joan, how was book club?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "None of your business, bus girl." She walked slowly towards me and crossed her arms. "Are you wearing make up?"

Err … "I was trying this powder that Julie gave to me. It makes your eyelashes grow longer," I covered up.

But Joan seemed to believe me, thank God. "Hm." She turned her back to me, making her way back into the house. I sighed a sigh of relief. Oh my word. I went straight down to the basement, into my room. I flopped down onto my bed. I looked at the dark ceiling and groaned. Why didn't I just tell Jack it was me?

**JACK**

I can't get her out of my head.

Even at the dojo the day after the dance, a Saturday, I lost a sparring match against Milton – AGAINST MILTON! – because I guess I couldn't get over the fact that she ran away from me. Was it me? Did I smell bad? Did I say something? Was it my dancing?

"Jesus, Jack? What happened?" Milton asked me as I lay on the floor, just looking at the ceiling.

"He's depressed because the love of his life ran away from him last night," Jerry said, coming out of the change rooms. He laughed. "And he didn't even know who she was."

"Wait, what did she look like?" Milton asked, stroking his chin.

"Hot," Jerry squealed. "So hot!"

"What a description, Jerry. I can totally use that to identify the girl," Milton raised an eyebrow, and then looked down at me, concerned. "Did you say anything to make her run away?"

"No," I groaned. "We were having a fantastic time then all of a sudden, she just … runs." I covered my eyes with my hands. I kept on seeing her over and over in my head. It was some kind of bittersweet feeling. I could just feel it slowly taking over me.

Eddie laughed nervously. "Well, did she at least say she was going? Because if she said goodbye, I guess it means she enjoyed spending time with you but … maybe you're not her type. I don't know with girls you know."

Kim would probably know. But just as I was about to announce that I was going to ask her, I heard the dojo door open then close. "Hey guys. Just told Joan that I had a really urgent news meeting."

I sat up and turned my head, seeing Kim meet eyes with me, and I felt my heart flutter slightly. It wasn't a surprise. Lately, I've been having mixed feelings about Kim. A part of me may kind of like her, but another part of me just thinks it's really wrong, as if falling for a sister.

The awkward silence made Kim roll her eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Jacky's in lurrrve," Eddie cooed, and it was my turn to roll eyes, and I lay back onto the floor. "Don't deny it, Jack. You've been going on and on about her nonstop."

"What girl?" I heard Kim say. I heard her footsteps come closer until I saw her looking down at me, raising an eyebrow. She offered out a hand. "C'mon. Up you go." I took her hand, and then I sighed, taking a seat on the bench. Kim sat next to me and crossed her legs. "Well? Are you going to tell me about this girl, Jack?"

"Hot!" I heard Jerry call from behind me.

"That's one way of putting it," I itched the back of my neck uncomfortably. "But last night, at the dance, there was this girl. And she … she was … amazing. I'm not trying to sound cheesy but I guess she is. And then … we're dancing …"

"That must have scared her away," Kim smiled, but I really wasn't in the jokey mood. She frowned. "I'm sorry. Carry on."

"And then all of a sudden, she says that she had a nice time with me and all, but she had to go. And like the idiot I am, I chased after her but I lost her and she dropped her hat on the way out," I said. "And perhaps if I knew who she was, I'd ask her to give me a second chance and give her the hat back."

Kim's face softened into a mixed expression of disappointment and anger. She kind of looked she was really concentrating on what I was saying, but I've seen that face before. When she found out that Ricky Weaver was a complete scumbag.

"Well … maybe she had places to be …" Kim said.

"Ouch," Jerry stopped Kim in the middle of her sentence. "So she ditched you? Maybe she had a boyfriend."

Kim gave Jerry a glare. "Maybe she didn't! Maybe she was just in a rush to be somewhere and if she didn't get there, she would have … I don't know … died!"

There was an awkward silence. All that stuff Kim said was a little bit suspicious. "Kim," I gulped. "You'd tell me if you knew who she was, right?"

Kim hesitated. "Of course. What I mean to say is … maybe you don't have to find her again. Maybe you're better off without her. Maybe there's someone out there that … perfect for you."

"You mean you, don't you, Kim?" Jerry laughed. Kim stood up from the bench, and I could tell she was just about rip Jerry's head right off his body. But I managed to grab her by the hips and force her back down next to me. Kim smirked. "So Jerry? How was your date with Grace last night?"

Jerry's face went pale. Wait? Jerry went on a date? With Grace? … With Grace? "Uh … um …" Jerry stammered, and ran back into the locker rooms, tripping over a mat on the way. I laughed, amused. I looked at Kim, who was giggling giddily. "What date?"

"Well, I overheard Grace and Kelsey talking about Grace's dress accident," Kim bit on her bottom lip. "And apparently, Jerry was her hero. They went to some waffle restaurant, and they … technically had a date. They had milkshakes and everything! It was so cute. I had to go and get her. Jerry was as red as a turnip, ain't that right doll?" I heard Jerry groan from within the locker rooms.

I laughed. "I'm sorry that you couldn't make it though, Kim," I frowned.

Kim smiled. "It's okay. Kind of felt like I was there, you know."

**KIM**

When Rudy sent us a text to meet at the dojo ASAP, I thought that right then and there, I was going to tell Jack that I was the girl he met. But as soon as I got to the dojo and he started telling me how amazing the other me was, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

But I guess I was going to have to do it on Monday. At school. Hopefully, with people around, telling Jack would be easier.

But I couldn't.

Because when I got to school on Monday, the whole speech engraved on my brain, I entered the school doors and the feeling instantly faded away. Instead, my mouth flew open, and my eyes grew wide.

OH. MY. GOD.

Posters.

Everywhere.

Looking for The Girl In Red.

No. This couldn't be happening. Jack wouldn't do this. He wouldn't.

I marched to my locker, my legs going as fast as lightening. I tore all the posters right off my locker. I took a look at what they said.

_WHO IS THE GIRL IN RED?_

_LAST SEEN: SEAFORD HIGH MASQUERADE BALL. _

_FOUND: A SPARKLEY RED FEDORA._

_IF SEEN, PLEASE CONTACT JACK ANDERSON. _

Why would Jack do this? He can't be _that_ desperate. I mean, it was just me. And it wasn't like I tried being anyone else. I was myself. But it kind of hurt because I'd always been right here, and he fell for The Girl In Red, not his best friend.

**JACK**

As soon as school was out, I was actually quite relieved. Well, today had been pretty crazy. Three girls came up to me and said they were the one I was looking for. But I could just see it wasn't them. Just the presence of them was all wrong. When I eventually saw her again, I would know in an instant.

Jerry decided it would be smart and put up the posters without me approving of it.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket, opening the message.

_**Outside, dude. In the quad. Now. **_

_**Milton.**_

I was totally confused. I quickly made my way outside to the quad. When I saw the huge queue of girls, I was pretty creeped out. Well, I wasn't, until they started screaming when they had spotted me.

Jerry smiled from ahead of me, quickly making his way over to me and rushing me to the front by pushing me from the shoulders. "One day, you are going to thank me for this, man."

Of course this was Jerry's idea.

"Ladies!" I heard. I saw Eddie with a blow horn in his hand. It was him who had spoke. "The lucky girl who spent a night with Jack on Friday, at the masquerade has the opportunity to come forward and re-win his heart!" Are you serious? "But the sad thing is … we don't know who she is! So if you can prove that you're The Girl In Red, you'll be able to reunite with Jack and live happily ever after." My God.

"What the hell is this?" I hiss at Jerry, who shrugged. I had to sit down on a chair that they'd obviously moved from a classroom.

"You didn't get much girls coming to ya, did you?" Milton said from next to me. "We all think that this search needed a little … push."

"First girl up is Georgia," Eddie announced. A cute short girl with short brown hair came forward. She was kind of cute I guess. "She enjoys long walks on the beach, walking her little Yorkie and dancing."

No. The Girl In Red even said so herself that she sucked at dancing. I sighed as the next girl came up to me, who was definitely not The Girl In Red. She was … bigger than she was, and she had black hair. "Next up is Mona," Eddie said. "She enjoys The Shelter's music, red and black, and cutting." Yeah. It wasn't her. I shook my head.

A tall blonde girl was up next. She looked a little too tan to be The Girl In Red. And she was too tall. About as tall as I was. The Girl In Red was about a foot at least, short than me. "This is Bianca. She loves surfing …" I couldn't even let him continue. This was way too much.

"STOP!" I yelled, standing up from my seat. Bianca's face fell, and then I suddenly felt like a jerk, for indirectly rejecting all of these girls. "I'm sorry but this isn't really working for me." I looked at Bianca and shrugged. "Bianca, you're really pretty, and I'm sure that someone else is going to give you that happy ending you've always dreamed of … but he isn't me. And I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

The girls in the queue wailed sadly, and soon departed. Bianca flashed a smile at me before leaving. I put my fingers through my hair and turned back at the guys, who had regretful and scared expressions on their faces. Yeah. They better. "Are you guys nuts?" I shouted.

Milton's lip went rigid. "I'm sorry, Jack. But we can just watch you obsess over this girl that you're in love with and not do something about it! We want to help."

"By setting me up with all the girls in this school?" I sighed. "Well, thanks for that."

I quickly took one more look at them then I marched back into school.

**Author's Note:**

_Yeah. Not the best chapter in the world. I'm sorry. It was really hard writing this chapter though. I know there was such a lack of Kick and I'm truly sorry for that! It's something I want to save for the next chapter (which will be out sometime this weekend! I PROMISE!). This chapter was insanely short and I APOLOGIZE. _

_But don't suddenly get bored with the story. PLEASE. Because next chapter, somebody finds out about Kim's secret night out … _

_REVIEW. Please. Even if it sucked. I really want to know on what I can improve on (: _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

_Ello, loves! I'm back as I promised, with a new and enthralling chapter ahead (: Let me just clear something up though, with the whole megaphone and blow horn confusion thingy. Well, I'm South African. We do have TV's, and thank the Lord, we do have Kickin' It. Down here though, we call them blow horns, not megaphones. I've seen in movies that they're megaphones and stuff, though (:_

_Anyways, having that cleared, please check out forever-with-faith's new story, "Once Upon A Dream" :D IT IS AWESOME. And here's the chapter :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Kickin' It. _

**MILTON**

Okay. I've been seeking Jack's recent dilemma, about "The One That Got Away", I decided to dig further into this whole Cinderella mystery by asking the guys a few things about her, because I only caught a glimpse of her.

From the information that I've collected from Jack, she was blonde and she had highlights which were red, and he kept going on and on about her hazel eyes. I actually had to stop him there, before he went on and on about her hands or feet or something.

Then I asked Jerry, who kept on saying "HOT". So I'm guessing the girl is pretty attractive.

Last but not least, I asked Eddie, who seemed to provide some more accurate detail. "She was tall, but not too tall. Maybe it was just the heels. She had blonde hair, and … she liked Jack. You could tell."

Well, for all we know, the girl could have been wearing contacts, explaining Jack's details of them. For all we know, she could have dyed her hair blonde and was actually a brunette. For all we know, maybe she was insanely short and the high heels really helped her reach Jack's shoulder.

So here's what I did. I wrote a list of all the girls in the school. ALL OF THEM. Wasn't easy, but it was possible. I made a list with all the girls with blonde hair, made a list of all the girls with "hazel" eyes, and then I made a list of the blonde girls with hazel eyes.

This was going to be hard.

**KIM**

I was in the kitchen, washing dishes. I was listening to music, trying to fill the empty huge house. Joan and the Twins had gone to the mall. It was time for them to "update their wardrobe" which seemed to happen every two weeks.

I was totally in the zone until a knock on the window in front of me made me jump. I jolted my head up, only to see Jack's chuckling face. I gave him thumbs up, which meant it was okay for him to enter. He quickly came through the kitchen door. "Is my little Kimmy bug all alone?"

I flicked some way his way, getting his blue shirt a little wet. "Your timing is oddly perfect, Anderson."

"Well, I saw them all come out the driveway," Jack said, and then stood next to me, pulling up his sleeves. "Here, let me help." Why was Jack so nice to me? Why did he just have to barge in here and start being all gentlemanly and perfect while I'm busy here, feeling sorry for myself?

"You don't have to," I muttered.

"I want to," Jack smiled. He took a dry cloth and started wiping the dishes, and putting them on the counter to put away. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do you do this at home?"

"Mom makes me wash a couple from time to time," Jack shrugged. "You know. My life is not all riches and glamour." Yeah. Of course not. The grandson of the man who trained Bobby Wasabi washes dishes. Jack must have seen my skeptical expression. "I'm serious! I'm not a brat, now am I?"

I make a fake cough, and he shoved me playfully. I took the dish water bubbles and wiped them onto his nose, making him sneeze then burst out laughing. Well, it was pretty funny, and before I knew it, I found myself laughing as well.

**MILTON**

"Gentlemen, I have gathered you all here today to emerge the new game plan in search of The Girl In Red," I told the guys. I texted all of them to come and meet me at Falafel Phil's. Well, only Jerry and Eddie. I didn't want to tell Jack about it, otherwise he'd moan about how much he misses this girl and then reject our ideas. How sad is that?

"What is the next plan?" Eddie said, his mouth full of Falafel's. I rolled my eyes at his love for food.

"I know!" Jerry said, whipping his hand up into the air. "I know! I know!" Jerry stood up, jumping, excited. Oh no. People were starting to look at us. "I have this totally swag idea. Well, first we need some maple syrup, and we'll also need a bulldozer …" OH NO. HELL NO.

"Jerry!" I shrieked, standing up and forcing his down with my puny hands. "You better shut up! People are starting to stare! And they're not just staring at the goat working in the kitchen."

Jerry pouted. "You make the Jerryster sad." Ooh. I should be so ashamed of myself.

"Anyway, back to the idea," I said, opening the notebook which had all the written names of girls I suspected. "Now, what I'm thinking is, we drop a questionnaire into each other these girls' lockers."

"Yawn," Jerry said blankly.

"You think some questionnaire will get Jack his girlfriend back?" Eddie shook his head. "Nuh-huh, my friend. I know I shouldn't be talking, because I have zero knowledge of the female species, but nobody likes questionnaires."

"Yeah! I don't know half of the answers anyways," Jerry crossed his arms. "It's so weird how they don't tell us what to study for them."

"Yeah, mmm hmm, that's pretty weird," I thought aloud, my voice sarcastic. "Well, what can I do then?"

"Ask them, dude," Eddie shrugged. "Just start complimenting them and then just ask them. They'll answer you for sure." But that could be hard for me. Since I'm in a honest and faithful relationship. Then a light bulb went off.

"Well …" I turned my head to Jerry, and I battered my eyelashes at him. I saw his face twist in disgust.

"Don't do that man. I'm begging you," Jerry frowned. "You look like a prune."

I was slightly taken aback. "Hey. Don't insult the brains. Well, Jerry, since you have this charm that women are looking for, maybe you could speak to these girls for me. It's not a lot. It's only, like, five."

Jerry took the notebook and opened it. His eyes skimmed across the page and I saw his left eyebrow rise. "Doesn't Kim have blonde hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't at the dance that night," Milton shrugged. "She said she couldn't be."

"Kim," Eddie said softly. Jerry and I both looked at him questionably. "If Jack has really wrapped his head around this Cinderella chick, where does that leave him and Kim? I mean, they obviously like each other." Eddie had a point.

Jerry nodded. "Well, Jack did before this girl came along. Now, I don't know. The dude's almost … obsessed with finding her."

**KIM**

After Jack and I wrapped up the dishes, since I'd finished all my chores for now, we decided to go hang out in my "bedroom". We started down the basement stairs together. "Mind your head," I told him. But it was too late. He hit his head on a hanging water pipe.

He groaned in pain. "You should probably get that fixed."

I giggled and we arrived at the bottom of the flight of stairs. I extended my arms. "Taa daa!" Jack's eyes travelled across my room, a smile growing upon his face. He'd never seen my room before, even though he's come to my place a lot. He's never seen my lime green bed, the old timber closet and my old dollhouse, which I'd kept for a long time.

But something else caught his eye. He started to walk towards the framed picture that I had hung on the wall. The picture of my dad and I – before Joan stepped in. He laughed. "This the famous Mr. Crawford?"

"Yeah," I smiled at Jack's concentration on the picture.

"You've got his … eyes," Jack said, his voice sounding a bit distant. My stomach flipped. I was hoping that he wouldn't recognize them.

Jack backed away from the picture and plopped down onto my bed, and I plopped down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked his, curious.

"Her," Jack sighed. "The girl who cannot be named." I giggled a little. "Maybe I just missed her, you know. Maybe she's right under my nose and I'm causing all this hassle for nothing."

"You shouldn't worry about it," I encouraged him, at the same time, trying to cover up all of the hints. "Seriously. There are loads of fish in the sea."

"But this fish was magical," Jack sighed. My stomach flipped once again. "It wasn't even a fish. It was a mermaid." I laughed and Jack's cheeks went a shade of scarlet. "I'm just being honest. You're one of the people that I really trust, you know. I know you won't go out and start telling everyone how cheesy I'm being right now. You really get me."

My eyes widened. "Me? What about the guys? I mean … they are guys."

"But the guys aren't like you," Jack shrugged. "They can't read me like you can. You're my bestest friend in the whole world, Kim. And I never want that to change. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever."

I was relieved, but disappointed. Friends. Just friends. That's all we were ever going to be. That totally cancels out my chance with him. Shouldn't I be the one who's keeping his in the friend zone? Well, I guess this time, it's the other way around.

Well, it was now or never. I had to tell him. Before it was too late.

But I couldn't.

Because right then, Jack started tickling me. Just out of the blue. I started laughing hard, Jack's hands starting to tickle my armpits, my stomach, and my knees. As a reflex, I'd started to kick him but Jack sat on my legs and continued to tickle me. I started to loose my breath and finally, he stopped, laughing at me.

"Well, that seemed to loosen you up a bit," Jack said. "Sorry. Just tried to break the serious atmosphere." I laughed again as Jack raised his hand as if to tickle me again, but I squealed and he fell beside me laughing.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. We just started staring at each other intently. Then Jack's expression changed from intent to pure confusion. I knew he knew something was up.

But then something else happened. I heard the front door open.

"SHOOT!" I squealed, jumping to my feet. Jack also jumped up alarmed.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed at the bed. "Under the bed, Jack! Now!"

Jack looked at me confusingly, but I pushed him to the ground and he quickly crawled under the bed.

"KIM!" I heard someone call from upstairs. Yeah. It was the magnificent voice of Joan.

"Coming!" I called back, and Jack whined from underneath the bed, but I kicked it, causing him to mutter an "OW!". I quickly ran up the stairs, and saw Joan, Grace, and Kelsey, shopping bags weighing them down from posture.

"Kim! Darling!" Joan smiled. "Be a doll and get the clothes to our rooms. And please come back down here and give me a little foot rub. I can feel the blisters already forming underneath my heels."

"Well, woman your age don't wear prostitute heels," I muttered. Joan's eyes shot daggers at me.

"EXCUSE ME?" She shrieked.

"Nothing!" I smiled, picking up the shopping bags quickly, and making my way up the stairs.

**GRACE**

I'm pretty suspicious. Kim's been acting really weird lately. I mean, the girl is a weirdo as is, but she's been … volunteering to do work. And she doesn't groan as much as she used to. She's hiding. And I'm going to find out what it is, and possibly tell my mother about it. Then Kim will be sent to boarding school and everyone will be happy.

When Kim went upstairs with our shopping bags, I decided then was the time to strike. I quickly went down into her basement. I choked on the air. It smelt like death in there!

I raced to her dressing table and I started picking up and smelling her deodorant. I opened the cap and sprayed it everywhere, and the smell stuck. Good. It would make this a whole lot easier.

I heard a sneeze.

Okay. Now I'm a little freaked out.

What if Kim was hiding dead bodies in here or something? But dead people don't sneeze. I looked around the room, checking behind her cupboard, her dressing table. Nothing.

I opened a drawer to her dressing table. I picked up a photo. A photo of Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. What in the world? Why did she have a picture with them? Actually, how were they her friends? I mean, nobody just likes Kim. I looked closely at the scene in the picture. I remembered it from somewhere.

My eyes skimmed across the picture a few more times until they landed on Jerry. Why was he so cute? Ugh. Stupid feelings. His smile. The way his crooked teeth seemed to make it unique but also perfect at the same time. Those eyes that could just melt a person. And he has such a great bo …

Wait. I looked closer at his shirt. _Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_ it said. THAT'S IT! It was at the dojo!

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. Then I looked back at Kim's drawer.

My mouth dropped open.

There it was. A red mask, laying on top of some sort of red fabric. I pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a dress. A red dress. The Girl In Red's dress.

So … is this what I thought it was?

I guess it is.

Kim was The Girl In Red. The same girl that's attending a martial arts academy – something Joan has not been informed of.

Ooh. Kim's definitely off to boarding school now.

"What are you doing?" I turned, seeing Kim standing behind me. Her face was pale with fear. Oh yeah. That's right. FEAR.

"Does little Jackson know about your secret?" I asked her.

"No, and he doesn't have to know about it, Grace," Kim stuttered.

"So, you're keeping secrets from Jacky and mummy? How scandalous. I must say, Kim, you're full of splendid surprises."

"What were you doing here anyways?" Kim snarled.

I laughed. "I needed the answers to our math homework. But, I found the answers to a few other things as well."

"Please!" Kim pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just don't say anything."

"Well, I'll do Kelsey a little favor," I sighed. "Hand Jack over to Kelsey. Then they can live happily ever after. And for me? All you need to do is stay out of my way. Because I know things about you, Kimberly, that no one else does."

Kim seemed hesitant, but then she snatched the dress and mask from my hands, narrowing her eyes at me. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Gladly," I said, making my way up the stairs. But I stopped halfway. I heard dialogue sound from behind me.

"What are you hiding, Kim?" I heard. Ah. The wonderful voice of Jack Anderson.

"Nothing that you need to know of," Kim replied. Hm. So that was the sneezing. It's nice to know that I'm not crazy though. "Just get out before anybody sees you."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Jack said. And I smirked. Sounds like a good job well done. I resumed walking up the stairs, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

_Another short chapter, but I'm sorry. I've been having this massive block. And I'm also in a little rush, so I couldn't check the chapter. But if the mistake's were that bad, I'll take it down and replace it. (: _

_So now you've seen the evil side of Grace, I put in Kick as I'd promised, but the guys weren't in this chapter much, and I'm sorry. But as you may see, the guys have a plan in mind … and Grace knows a secret … :D _

_REVIEW. I really like reviews. _

_I promise the next chapter will be longer, it's just this writer's block is really getting to me. I think it's the school work. ._

_Anyways, guys, peace out :P _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	7. Chapter 7: The Wicked Truth

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter! :D Totally made my day! _

_Just warning you, get ready for a drama filled chapter! I just finished watching Season 3, Episode 19 of The Vampire Diaries (and it's filled with Delena drama! Yeah! Delena FTW!) and I'm still jittery from the drama and it's rubbed off on my writing :P So grab your popcorn guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It. It's a lovely dream though._

**JACK**

It was really uncomfortable under Kim's bed, because the space between the floor and the actual bed was pretty slim. But I guess I'll have to deal with it, since if I even shift slightly, I might cause some kind of earthquake.

I heard commotion from upstairs, and Joan's whiny voice ordering Kim to do something once again. I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard something else. Someone. Someone was coming down into Kim's room. I held in my breath. I could see feet walking quickly to Kim's dressing table. They were pink high heels. Nope. It wasn't Kim. I heard spraying. And as soon as I did, I had the urge to gasp for more breath. I slowly and quietly exhaled, until I smelled the air.

It was a really strong _girl_ smell. Kind of … like Kim. Not that I smell her. But you can't help but recognize someone's scent, you know? It was a little too strong. So strong, that I sneezed.

I heard the figure in front of me come to an abrupt stop. But her feet started moving again. I lay in the silence, trying my hardest to breathe as quietly as I could.

"Oh my God," I heard. Then I realized who was in the room. It was Grace. A part of me was relieved that it wasn't Kelsey, but I should have known. Grace is calm and collected. Kelsey's just downright loony.

There was another silence, and I heard something opening and closing. Something at the corner of my eye drew my attention. It was another figure. I could see Kim's purple converse. Yeah. That was Kim

"What are you doing?" I heard Kim's voice say, quite shakily.

"Does little Jackson know about your secret?" Why were they talking about me? And what secret? Maybe Grace was a little confused. Kim would never keep secrets from me.

"No, and he doesn't have to know about it, Grace," Kim stuttered. Oh. So there was a secret.

"So, you're keeping secrets from Jacky and mummy? How scandalous. I must say, Kim, you're full of splendid surprises." What was Grace talking about? Was she talking about Kim being at the dojo? Probably. But what secret would Kim be keeping … from me?

"What were you doing here anyways?" I heard Kim snarl. I guess it was an accurate question.

Grace's high-pitched laugh came next. "I needed the answers to our math homework. But, I found the answers to a few other things as well." I couldn't shake the feeling of curiosity and betrayal. Why would Kim keep something from me? And was she so shaken up about it?

"Please!" Kim pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just don't say anything." Why is she begging?

"Well, I'll do Kelsey a little favor," I sighed. "Hand Jack over to Kelsey. Then they can live happily ever after. And for me? All you need to do is stay out of my way. Because I know things about you, Kimberly, that no one else does." GIVE Kelsey to me? Well, I didn't know Kim owned me.

There was this uncomfortable silence hovering about in the room, until I heard Kim say in a low voice, "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Gladly," Grace said, and I saw and heard her steps trail off. Well, I could already see the coast was clear, so I pushed myself from under the bed.

"What are you hiding, Kim?" I asked her, getting to my feet.

Kim's eyes were looking at her shoes, and she was hugging her chest protectively. I looked closely at her, and I could see her chewing on her lip. I could already tell Kim was hiding something from me. "Nothing you need to know of." She looked up at me now, dropping her arms and sighing. "Just get out before anybody sees you."

Oh? So now I have to get out? "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" There was a silence. Why was it so hard? We shouldn't even be keeping secrets from each other! We're best friends. She is my bestest friend. I'd told her that. But now … I was having second thoughts. "Kim?" I asked again.

"Jack, if you know, it's just going to make everything more complicating," Kim said, our eyes meeting. "I don't want anything hectic happening. I'm already under a lot of pressure with this tournament, Joan and school and … it's just too much."

"So what you're saying is that if you tell me, it might cause something to happen … with us?" I asked.

"Well, it could cause conflict between us," Kim shrugged. "I'm just afraid that you might hate me or something."

Is she serious? "Kim, I could never hate you," I said. "And the fact that you'd actually think that kind of … hurts me."

"No!" Kim said hastily, walking towards me. "I didn't mean it like that, Jack! Not at all!"

"What is it, then?" I asked her, my voice more loudly than intended. "I …" I sighed. Her eyes were sad, and full of regret. I could see that they were. Her eyes. There was something about them. After I sighed once more, I realized how close we were. If she doesn't want to tell me, fine. I guess it's okay. "You know what, Kim? You don't need to tell me if you think it's going to cause confliction. It's okay. At least now I know where I stand with you. And it's pretty obvious that I don't mean as much to you than you mean to me."

"Jack," Kim said quietly. But I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want her to repeat that she couldn't tell me. I turned and went up Kim's stairs. I took one more look back at her, and saw her stuck to the spot. I shook my head and resumed my trip up the stairs.

**KIM**

I regret it all.

The dance.

The dojo.

The lies.

It all seemed great at the time, but now it was just backfiring. The whole evening, I was expecting Grace to pounce, text the whole school about how I was The Girl In Red. Tell Joan in detail how I'd actually joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

The reason why I did keep it from Joan rather than not going at all was because karate was a part of me. And being at the dojo, with all my friends … I felt like we were some kind of family. And I felt closer to my dad.

And Jack. He just had to come into my life with all that amazingness. He just had to be so sweet and so welcoming and become my best friend. And when he told me that I was his bestest friend, it kind of broke my heart in a few ways.

If I am his bestest friend, you'd think he would have figured out I am The Girl In Red.

If I am his bestest friend, then … that's all we're ever going to me.

And then Grace just had to come and look for whatever she was looking for and ruin everything.

And now Jack's not speaking to me.

I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. I texted him. No replies. He was ignoring me. I don't blame him, though. I'd ignore me too.

I wish my mom were here. In movies, I always see them giving their daughters love advice. It would have been nice to talk to my mother at all, but she died giving birth to me, which does get to me. I feel as if I'm the reason she's not here. Everything would probably be way better if I wasn't.

I lay awake in my bed for a long time that night, thinking all of this over in my head. Luckily, even with all the thoughts filling my head, I fell asleep.

The next morning was a mission. I didn't walk to school with Jack as I did normally. When I went to ask his mom why he was taking long, she said he'd gone already. I guess I was going to have to tell him. I couldn't take it anymore.

When I got to school, I saw him and the guys at his locker. But as soon as he saw me coming towards him, he closed his locker and ran in the opposite direction. I sighed. Jerry's mouth shot open. "Jesus. What did we miss?"

"Well, Jack just about told us," Eddie rolled his eyes.

"He told you guys?" I asked.

Milton nodded. "Yup. The guy said you keeping something from him. Something that you didn't want to tell him."

"Yeah, but I can't even tell him now because he's ignoring me," I looked at the floor.

"Aww, is the little Kimmy bug sad because her boyfriend's ignoring her?" Jerry pouted. The normal me would have pounced on him, ready to scrap all the skin off his face. But I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, that's because your girlfriend had to come in and ruin everything!" I snarled, but that was all I could do. Milton looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"You look pretty tired, Kim," Milton said.

The bell rang. I groaned. But I was pretty thankful to the Lord that it was Friday. Milton and I had Geography together. Jerry and Eddie took off in the other direction, and that left me to walk to class with Milton.

"I know you're The Girl In Red," Milton said after a long silence.

I blinked, trying to process it. Grace was starting to tell already? I gulped. "Did Grace tell you?"

"No one had to tell me," Milton chuckled slightly. "I mean, what other girl in this school, is blonde, had hazel eyes, likes Nutella and knows karate and did it when she was a little girl?"

I had to say I'm relieved he figured it out. But it also brought an uneasy feeling to my stomach. "But I don't get it," I sighed. "How didn't Jack figure it out when … he spends more time with me than you do?"

"I think that Jack's dilemma was that he was so … fixed on this other image of The Girl In Red than to realize that The Girl In Red was always right in front of him. He saw you two as completely different people. The Girl In Red: The girl he's in love with. Kim: His best friend. But then the girl he's actually in love with is his best friend."

I wasn't catching what Milton was trying to say. He must have seen the confusion on my face. Milton rolled his eyes. "You and Jack have always liked each other." I was about to protest but Milton shook his head. "No! Don't deny it, Kim. There's always been this part in both of you that told you that you liked each other. But it actually took another form of you from him to realize that he's actually in love with you."

"… So he knows?" I asked, stopping my tracks.

Milton hesitated. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Milton shrugged. "Kim. I can't tell your secret. Because if I do, it will probably break you and Jack up for good. Here's what you do. Tell him before Grace catches up with you. Yeah. He'll be mad. But he'll get over it."

I nodded, kind of getting it. "Okay," I smiled slightly, but then it dropped. "But how can I tell him the truth if he wants nothing to do with me?"

"Don't worry, Kim," Milton smiled back. "Just meet Jack in the cafeteria right after assembly today."

I nodded. "Thanks, Milton."

**GRACE **

I quickly parked in a seat next to Donna at lunch. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but I knew she'd know what to do with this secret of me.

"Donna, your expertise is needed," I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay then," she said, shifting her body so she was facing me. Yes. I'd grasped her attention. "If this has something to do with Jerry …"

"No!" I said. "None of that. It's actually something about Kimberly Crawford." Donna's eyes widened. "And I need you to help me think of a plan of how to break the news to everybody all together, in public. To crush her."

"Well, first, you're going to have to tell me what it is," Donna shrugged.

I looked around at her table full of cheerleader friends and I shook my head. "Not here, in front of everybody. Trust me. When you know, you'll know why."

Donna rolled her eyes once again but got up. I did so as well, and we made our way out the cafeteria. I led her to the girls' bathroom. When we were in there, I closed to the door behind me, and I checked all the bathroom stalls. I kicked all of the stalls open, seeing nobody inside of them. Perfect.

"Well, what is it?" Donna said impatiently, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her lip gloss and flipping her hair continuously.

"Kim Crawford's The Girl In Red," I said. Donna froze.

She looked at me with icy eyes. "You're not telling me lies are you?"

"I would never! She even admitted it to me, Donna."

Donna stood there for a second and a smirk grew upon her lips. "Well, when do you need this announcement made?"

"As soon as possible," I told her.

She nodded. "I don't know why we need to wait for Monday, though. Why don't we just break the news to everybody today?"

I was kind of surprised with Donna's date. "Okay. So … do we text everybody?"

"Oh no, honey," Donna said, her smirk really starting to creep me out. "We're going to "show" everybody."

**KIM **

The auditorium starts to fill up as everyone's entering after his or her classes. I'm sitting in the front next to Eddie, and we're all in our normal seats. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw Milton, Jerry and Jack coming towards us. _Gulp it down, Kim,_ I told myself. _Just gulp it down._

When Jack took his usual seat next to me, I inhaled sharply, sneaking a glance at him. I decided to keep quiet. Jerry took a seat next to Jack and shook his head. "Jackward, just please get over yourself and talk to the girl."

"Hi," Jack said blankly.

I rolled my eyes. Jerry shrugged. "Least it's not a mean word."

"Settle down, settle down, kids," Our principal said into his microphone. Everyone was seated quickly and he cleared his throat. "Okay now, everyone. I'm hoping that you guys have recovered from the masquerade mania, and realized it's time to get right back to work!"

A few groans came from the crowd. The assembly dragged on for what seemed like ages. I was busy staring at my lip and my eyes travelled to my hand, which was right next to Jack's. Should I pull away? Should I grab it? What to do?

"Donna and the cheer squad have come up with a little play that they'd like to show to all of you," Our principal said after asking if there were any announcements. Weird. There were never little plays. "A nice little treat before the weekend." He went to go sit down in his seat as the cheer squad started coming onto the stage, and did some kind of formation where they acted as … walls?

Donna came onto the stage, flipped her hair (UGH.) and then took the mike. "Well, you guys all know the story of Cinderella, right? Well, here's how it goes. Once upon a time, there was a prince."

Kelsey walked onto the stage, wearing … gi (?) and a crown on her head. The school laughed at Kelsey's get-up. I sneaked a glance at Jack, who seemed to be really concentrating on the play.

"And one night, he met this amazing girl. Her name was … Cindy." Donna smiled, and her eyes connected with mine for a second. There was something really sinister there. And in came Grace, cheerleaders carrying her, wearing red from head to toe. Some of the guys wolf whistled, girls giggling, and I could see Jerry's mouth drop open.

Then I realized what was happening.

NO. This couldn't be happening!

Grace wasn't this … evil.

Grace started dancing with Kelsey as Donna spoke. "Cindy was the girl of the prince's dreams. But like the idiot she is, she ran away from the beautiful prince." Grace quickly started running randomly, but dropped the hat she was wearing. A red hat. The guys all "ooh"ed. "But on the way out, she dropped her hat."

Kelsey started fake crying. I winced and kept my head down. I heard Donna continued. "The prince really fell for this girl. And he even started searching for her. He even called her The Girl In Red." I looked up. A line of cheerleaders had formed, and Kelsey was busy fitting the hat on all of them. The school "ooh"ed. I could feel Jack shift in his seat. "Meanwhile, the girl was in front of him the whole time."

On the other side of the girl wall, was Grace, who was now in gi as well. She started to punch the air, making horrible "Ya! Ya!" The school started laughing.

"His best friend," Donna smirked.

"Oh God," Milton muttered.

A cheerleader pushes Grace and she fake falls, and pretends to scrub the floor.

How could they do this to me? Embarrass me in front of everybody! Embarrass me in front of Jack. I'd never done anything to them! I kept my head looking at my lap, trying to stop tears from falling.

"Ladies and gentleman, the real Girl In Red. Kimberly Crawford." Donna finished off. The auditorium went quiet. My heart stopped. I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I could feel Jack's eyes on me. The silence was daunting, with each second, becoming heavier. I struggled to breathe. I was going to apologize, but now words could come out. I was in shock.

"That's some crazy flidge," I heard Jerry say.

Without a word, I could see Jack get up, and stalk out. I stood up. I guess it was my chance to chase after him. "Jack! Wait!" I begged, running after him quickly after seeing all the shocked faces in the audience.

**Author's Note:**

_Well. I'm kind of choked up from just writing that. And there's still more drama to come, guys. Kick drama, Jace drama, Millie drama, the whole … dramatic package :D _

_Please review on this chapter! Worked really heard to get it in on time! And maybe some feedback as well :D What to improve on, what you'd like to see happen, and of course your comment on the chapter XD And sorry for any mistakes and errors. I'm really lazy. :\_

_Anyways, cheers guys (: _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	8. Chapter 8: An Unfortunate Goodbye

**Author's Note: **

_OH MY GOSH. 108 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AMAZING, AND NEVER LET ANYONE TELL YOU GUYS OTHERWISE :D I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! GETTING THIS FEELING INSIDE AND I THINK I LIKE IT! _

_Since I'm really happy, I'm ready to write a kickass chapter (: I had an idea for Millie drama, but now I can't remember O.O Sorry. Don't have the best memory in the world. But, there will be drama! :D And lots of it! _

_So grab that popcorn, and enjoy the chapter (:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Kickin' It._

**JACK**

I'm pissed.

I'm seriously pissed.

How could she lie to me? And to my face? How could she just sit there and lie to me? I asked her if she knew who it was, and she denied it. While in the mean time, it was her all along.

At first, I thought it was some kind of joke, actually, when Donna said her name. I was just about to laugh. But then the problem was: Kim wasn't laughing with me. Her head was hanging, and she was BITING ON HER LIP, which she only does when she's nervous.

As I got up and walked out, I realized it made a lot of sense. Actually, it made _perfect_ sense. I only then realized that the girl looked exactly, _exactly_ like Kim. It makes sense why I actually fell for someone I didn't know. Because I knew her all too well.

They had the same eyes. The same smile. The same perfect cheekbones. The same everything. And I was also angry at myself, because out of all of us, I knew Kim the best, and I had my mind so set on the girl of my dreams that I didn't know she was right in front of me the whole time.

I marched out the auditorium doors, into the dead hallways of the school. I didn't know where I was going. Maybe outside to just breathe, but then I heard fast footsteps behind me. "Jack! Please, just let me explain."

I stopped and stood there for a second. Did I really want to hear her excuse? I guess I had to. I turned around and faced her. She sighed. I felt my jaw clench. "Well," I said. "Explain."

"Joan was going to be out for a long time," Kim said. "So I took the chance while I still had it. And Marge helped me. I knew it was a mistake when I first walked in. I tried to go. But you followed me. And then you were in trouble. And I had to help you. Then we sat down and we talked. I was having so much fun but then it was almost twelve, and I had to go. I was about to tell you who I was but I didn't have the time."

"Why didn't you tell me in the dojo, the next day?" I asked her.

"You really liked this girl, I could tell," Kim put her fingers through her hair. "And I didn't want to … disappoint you."

Disappoint me? Is she serious? "Disappoint me? So … you tried to not hurt my feelings but then hurt them more?"

"No," Kim groaned. "God, Jack. Don't you get it? You get everything you want …"

"So you didn't want me to get you because you wanted me not to get …" But I couldn't complete my sentence.

"No!" Kim snapped. "I didn't say that, Jack. You get everything you want. You get the girls. You get the big house with the happy family. You get all the karate and gymnastics awards. I have nothing. Not even something as simple as freedom. Can't you just respect that?"

"I do respect it, Kim," I snapped back. "But you didn't have to lead me on!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, that this once, you got hurt! I'm sorry I disrupted your perfect life, with your perfect little karate fantasy and your perfect home and perfect family and perfect … everything!" The word echoed. I blinked at Kim. I couldn't believe after she said that.

I didn't have anything to say to her. The silence hovered in the air for a long time. Before this moment, standing here, I had never realized that silence could be so freaking loud.

"We're supposed to be best friends, Kim," I choked out. I realized there was a lump in my throat really big. I could feel my stomach slowly dropping.

"I didn't seem like your best friend at the dance," Kim shook her head. "That's all we're every going to be, anyways, best friends." Did Kim want us to be more? "So you're telling me, Jack, that you've never thought of me as more than a best friend?" I hesitated. Well, before the Cinderella fiasco, I guess there was something else I felt for her. "Jack. Please talk to me."

"Well. I don't know." I was getting nervous. Kim didn't look sad anymore. She just looked really angry. I could slowly feel the aggravated feeling leaving me. I felt … hurt and confused.

"Did I disappoint you? Were you expecting some Greek goddess but instead, you got poor orphan Kim?"

"Kim, no, it's not like that," I said hastily. I know hated myself for making her think that. "It's just …" I sighed.

"No, it's okay, Jack," Kim sighed. "I've heard enough. The only person that led anyone on here is you. Yeah. I admit it. I like you. I always have. It's okay that you don't like me back. I just think it's kind of crappy that as soon as I take the mask off, you lose interest."

I was actually lost for words. I guess I couldn't lie to Kim. After I found out it was her, I felt pretty perverted that I ever actually thought of her that way. I felt my heart stopped as soon as her sad eyes met mine and she walks straight past me. I was completely and utterly speechless.

**KIM**

I start walking home.

The tears have already fallen. My hands were wet, and my eyes felt really painful. When I really thought about it, the only thing that hurt more than today was when my father died.

I don't know what's going on in Jack's head, but now I know for sure, after all this time thinking that it was, it isn't me. I'm too busy being his "best friend". Milton saw it, hell, JERRY saw it. Why couldn't he? Maybe I made it all up in my head and there was nothing there.

What will happen when I get to school on Monday, though? Will everyone be talking about it still?

As soon as I reached the house, I pushed the gate open violently, dropping my keys trying to open the front door to the house. When I finally did, the first thing I did was march right down to my bed and cry.

I guess that's all I needed to do. Cry.

I've always been some strong karate chick. No one knew what was happening inside, though. Well, Jack had some slight idea. He's the only person that's ever actually seen me on my worst days.

I remember when I first told him why I moved here. And how surprised he was.

_I sat on Jack's bed, the air cold. I shivered and hugged my chest, trying to create heat. Jack was in his closet, looking for something to wear to Jenna Lee's big 14__th__ birthday bash. We were both invited, but as usual, I wasn't allowed to go. Because of Joan. _

_I was over at Jack's to help him get ready. Joan was out getting drinks (and men), so I was free, luckily. _

_Jack came out of his closet with a few piles of clothing, letting them drop onto his bed. Whoa. THAT WAS A LOT. "Lord," I said, widening my eyes. "It's not prom." He knew this. But then, he had a little crush on little Jenna, who actually admitted to liking him too that night. But nothing ever happened. Which I was secretly overjoyed about._

"_I know, but I have to look good," Jack groaned, sitting on the bed next to me. "Urgh. I want her to see that I can be on the sensitive side … but I don't want to look … gay." I burst out laughing at this. "Is it funny?"_

"_You sound exactly like my dad on his first date after my mother left," I slipped out. And I regretted it._

"_How'd that go?" Jack chuckled. _

_I shrugged. "He married the witch."_

"_I take it you don't like your stepmom at all?" I nodded, because Jack guessed right. I did hate Joan. With all my passion. "Where is your dad anyways? You leave him in New York?" _

_I choked. I hadn't told him about the truth of my father. According to him, my father was a lawyer, and had to stay in New York. It was hard lying to him, since he'd only been anything but nasty since I've gotten here, and found the dojo. Jack was my kind of guy. Honest. Funny. And even though sometimes I hated it, I liked how he was bossy. _

_I cleared my throat, staring at the floor. Jack looked at me with concern. "You okay? Well, you do always go unusually quiet when I mention your dad."_

"_I lied," I immediately said. Jack raised an eyebrow at me. I expected that. "My dad wasn't a lawyer and he sure doesn't live in New York. Not even close." _

_Jack put his arm around me and sighed. "You gonna tell me the truth?"_

_I let it all out. I told Jack everything. And in that moment, we really connected. That's when we became best friends. He knew my deepest darkest secrets after that. I knew I could tell him everything. He was just so understanding and supportive._

"_I would have never thought a girl like you could go through so much," Jack said, holding my hand tighter._

"_What is a girl like me?" I asked him, curious of what he actually meant. _

"_You seem so strong and happy … like you have everything figured out," A smile grew upon Jack's lips. "You kind of … inspire me."_

"_I'm just me," I shrugged. "What's so inspiring about that?"_

_Jack's face was so close to mine, I could feel his steady breathing on my cheeks, and I gulped. "Exactly that," Jack said._

_He was about to skip the party to hang with me but I didn't let him._

"_No," I said, shaking my head, inhaling deeply. "I cannot ruin your chances with being with Jenna," I stood up and sighed, picking up a red shirt he had put onto his bed. "She likes the color red."_

"_You like the color red," Jack laughed. _

"_I can't lie, it looks really good on you," I laughed as well. _

I inspired him.

What happened to that?

What happened to us?

Seemed like all the most important things in my life we slipping quickly through my fingers. My father. Freedom. Privacy. Jack.

And then karate.

Joan found out. When Grace got back from school, she just continued to make my life even more miserable. And then she tore it apart completely.

"KIMBERLY!" I heard from upstairs.

I sniffed, wiping my tears with my pillow. "Coming," I said weakly, climbing up from the bed and running upstairs. I never realized she was home, actually.

When I got to the top of the staircase, I saw Joan's eyes wide with disgust at me, I gulped. This wasn't good. At all. I'd only seen that face once. And that face was made when she first saw me, years ago, when I was still happy little Kimmy Bear.

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" She hissed at me. She started at me, and I stood still, seeing what she was going to do. She took my ear and pulled me to the couch. She had such a firm grip. She pushed me to the couch, which I instantly fell onto, and slid down to the floor. "YOU. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!"

I looked back at Grace and Kelsey, who were watching the scene, surprised. "What?" I asked.

"You thought I wouldn't find out about your little secrets?" Joan said bitterly. "Well, guess what, honey. Secrets are meant to be told. I know that you went to the ball without my permission, and I know that you've been going to the BOBBY WASABI DOJO! HA! Of all places, why that one? Tell me little idiot peasant girl, _why?_ What went through your little …" I had had enough.

"SHUT UP, JOAN," I said in a low voice. Silence hovered in the air for a little bit. Then I felt Joan's hand make contact with my face. _SLAP!_ She had hit me. "I could report you!"

"For what? Disciplining a child?" Joan laughed a fake laugh. "I know what will straighten you up. Maybe boarding school. Yes. That will teach you to be more respectful and grateful of me." BOARDING SCHOOL? NO. THEY WOULDN'T.

"But what about the dojo? We have a tournament and I can't let them down," I said softly.

"WELL. Looks like you can, because you will," Joan said. "Maybe boarding school's really what you need. We could have you in Detroit by next Friday." I couldn't breathe. She was serious. I couldn't believe it. She was seriously taking me to boarding school. I guess Grace and Kelsey got their wishes. To be rid of me. "Tomorrow, go collect your stuff. While you do that, I will be having a long chat with Ridgeberg School For Girls' headmaster. Grace will supervise you, see that you're not … fooling around."

Joan leaned away from me, straightening herself up before giving me one more killing glare then heading into the kitchen, probably for some chicken. I looked at Grace and Kelsey, who weren't make eye contact with me.

"Happy?" I said, getting up and stomping back down to my room, locking myself in there for who knows how long. I started looking thought my old diary, which I'd found in my cupboard. I remembered how much fun I used to have with my dad. Fun I forgot about.

I fell asleep that night unsettled. I wasn't ready for boarding school. Trust me. Joan always threatened to send me there, but I didn't actually think she was serious. But I guess this time she was. I could just see it in her eyes.

I woke up as if the world was now on top of me. I struggled to get out of bed, falling onto the hard stone floor, feeling more hopeless than I did the night before. I guess I was going to have to get this started sooner or later. First I was going to go to the dojo, though, and tell Rudy that Joan didn't want me doing karate, and that she'd found out.

I brought an old box with me as I walked to the mall, which, luckily, wasn't that far from the house.

Before I entered, I looked inside, seeing if anyone was in. No one. Thank goodness. Would make this easier if the guys weren't here. I quietly made my way in, looking around at the dojo and sighing. I was really going to miss it. Even Rudy's old moldy mats that he never seemed to replace.

I slowly made my way to my locker, which I opened. I inhaled the smell of sweat and my robe. I took it out of my locker and threw it into my box. I heard somebody clear their throat. I caught a bit of a fright, turning around to see Jerry, in his gi. I was relieved it wasn't Jack.

"I thought after yesterday, you'd think twice before coming back to the dojo," Jerry chuckled slightly. I sighed and turned back to my locker, taking my back-up toiletry bag and tossing it into the box. "Why are you packing up your locker?"

"Because …" I groaned. I wasn't planning on running into any of the guys. I just wanted to get out of here already. "I'm not coming back to the dojo, Jerry."

"If it's because of Jack …" but then Jerry stopped, because I saw Jack come out of the locker rooms, his sweat pants on, and his feet bare. We made brief eye contact (which made my stomach twist inside); I turned back to my locker, and threw my sweat pants into the box. My locker was now completely empty.

"It isn't because of Jack," I croaked. "Joan found out about the dojo, and now she's shipping me off to Detroit to boarding school."

"WHAT?" Both Jack and Jerry exclaimed. "You can't leave!"

"I don't have a choice," I said, glancing at Jack's fallen face. I sighed and turn on my heel, and I made my way into Rudy's office. He was on the couch reading a magazine … Oh my God.

Rudy saw I came into his office and quickly stuffed his magazine under the couch, and looked back at me, blinking continuously. "How may I help you?"

I smirked. "Was that Playboy?"

"No," Rudy hesitated. "It was a totally complex karate magazine about the importantance of … stretching." I rolled my eyes. "What's the problem?"

"Well, it's kind of yours as well," I said, suddenly choking up. I sat on the couch next to Rudy, looking at the floor. "Joan found out."

"So … she's making you quit? Right now? Right before the tournament?" I gulped and nodded. Rudy let out a heaving sigh and put his hand through his hair, which was kind of odd, since it was in a Mohawk.

"And," I added. "She's sending me to Detroit. For boarding school. On Friday."

"Friday?" Rudy sounded really surprised. "So soon? The day of the tournament? What about the whole switching schools drama? Shouldn't she …"

"She's getting all of that sorted out now as we speak," I could feel the hot tears coming down my cheeks. Ugh. What was all this crying about? It wasn't like me. It wasn't like me at all. Rudy put his arms around me tightly. "I don't want to go, Rudy," I sobbed. "I liked it all before. Before all the secrets, and before …" I cried fresh tears into Rudy's shirt.

But he started stroking me on my back, which was very comforting. "Even though he may be gone, Kim, he's still right here with you. I know Mike would be so proud of you right now. And I know he'd tell you everything is going to be okay." I raised my head up from Rudy's chest and wiped my tears with the back of my wrist. "So, should I tell the guys or do you want to?"

"Well, I've already told Jack and Jerry," I shrugged, sniffling a little bit. "But I guess I still have to say goodbye properly, since school might be … hectic the last few days." And because I wouldn't be hanging out with them, because of Jack. I got up and walked out the door, seeing all the guys standing in the middle of the dojo, astounded looks on their faces.

I looked to my side and saw Grace standing in the doorway, a smug smirk stretched across her face. "Well. You could have waited for me, Kim." I wasn't responding to her. She ruined my life. The least she deserves a little of the silent treatment while I'm still here. I rolled my eyes and took the box that was still sitting on the bench into my hands.

"Well, I guess I better get going," I shrugged, trying to stop a new stream of tears from running down my cheeks.

"Stop," I heard Jack say. "I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

"Stop trying to be the hero, Jack," I snapped. "Nothing will change Joan's mad. Because of Grace over here."

"Grace narked on you?" Jerry said confused. I could see Grace shift uncomfortably. Jerry looked at her, his expression changing. "Is she telling the truth?" Is she telling the truth?

Grace walked towards us for a second and nodded. "Yeah. I kind of did … but you know why Jerry." Wait? Jerry knew? How is this?

"I never knew you'd stoop so low," Jerry said, a hurt expression appearing on his features. "I knew you were a mean girl. And I chose to look passed that. But this? This was really mean. Sending Kim to Detroit?"

When I saw Grace's face, my heart kind of pained. Yesterday, I would have paid just to see Grace's face, seeing someone actually stab that soul of hers right where it hurts. But now … I thought differently. I didn't like seeing her like this. I couldn't do this. Break them apart. When they'd just started to get the vibes going, I just had to come in and break their connection. It would be nice to know that while I'm gone, at least I didn't leave everyone too miserable.

"No, Jerry," I said, standing in between them. "You and Grace deserve each other. You shouldn't let my hopeless love life ruin yours." I looked at Jack, whose eyes were busy staring at his feet.

"Still …" Jerry said, but I put my hand up, stopping him.

"So, you're just going?" Milton said, putting his hand on his chest.

"I'll see you guys on my few last days of school," I shrugged. "Other than that … I don't know." I looked at all of the guys' faces. I felt a tear slid down my cheek once again. Ugh! Enough with the tears, Kim! "I'm going to miss you guys."

I first hugged Milton, who started crying on my shoulder. "You promise you'll email us?"

I hugged Milton tighter. "I promise." I let go of Milton and ruffled his hair, moving on to Eddie, who pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Who else will eat hot wings with me when I'm down?" Eddie sighed. "You're possibly the only girl in LA who eats hot wings in public."

"Don't worry, Eddie, during the summer, we will catch up on a lot of wing eating," I said laughed. I parted with him and moved onto my favorite Mexican guy friend. Jerry sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "Please minimize the amount of girls while I'm gone," I asked him. "Promise me."

"As long as you promise me not to break too much hearts in Detroit." Jerry said. I rolled my eyes, as I untangled him from my reach. I moved onto Jack, who looked up at me. I offered out a hand.

"I think this would be best for us," I said, sighing. "Maybe we need a little time apart."

Jack nodded and took my hand and shook it. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I didn't mean it like that. It's just it came such as a shock …" No. I'm not hearing this again.

"Goodbye, Jack," I said, and looked at Grace, who sighed. "I'm ready to go." Grace nodded and she turned on her heel. I followed her out the dojo, only looking back once at the people that I used to call family.

**Author's Note:**

_Hectic. I know. And a bit rushed, sorry. I rewrote this chapter three times, which explains why I took so long to update. My Internet has been failing on me. And I could hardly post this. So this is something near a miracle. Not the best chapter, I'm sorry, but I hope I lived up to at least a little of your expectations. I seriously do not know what happens when you have to move to a boarding school and stuff, but I'll try my best anyway._

_I've decided that the last chapter of this story will be chapter 10 (: So chapter 10 will be the last chapter of this story )': Tear. But I'll make sure to end this story with a BANG :D _

_REVIEW guys. Please. Please. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and what can maybe be improved. _

_Anyways guys, peace out. _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	9. Chapter 9: Run

**Author's Note:**

_YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE. AMAZING! SERIOUSLY. So amazing, I think I'm going to cry. :') _

_Well, I got this in as soon as I could. Been busy studying and it's really doing my head in. So I decided to take a little break and quickly write the chapter (: Know you've all been dying to read it! And here it is!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It. At all. _

**KIM**

Well, the last week at school had sucked.

I'd put myself in isolation for about four days, during lunch going up to the library, and just reading random books. Yeah. It was loserish, but I couldn't sit alone in the cafeteria by myself.

The people that I used to call my friends seemed to respect my decision. Milton, Jerry and Eddie had talked to me a few times, not ignoring me completely. But it was hard just cutting Jack straight out of my life. But thank god I didn't think of him as much as I used to.

It was Thursday night, my last night in San Jose. I was busy checking that I'd packed all my clothes and special belongings that would help me get through boarding school.

Joan had managed to find a space for me in the middle (and near the end) of the school year, which really annoyed me. The school wasn't very expensive, but seemed very … posh at the same time. I knew this because on Monday, I'd spent all night on the Ridgeway website, checking out the campuses, and co-curriculars. It wasn't a bad school. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. I'd spent enough time in this house anyways.

I collapsed onto my bed, sighing, tired. I'd packed everything, and my baggage was waiting by the door, ready for tomorrow morning. My flight was at 10am, so I had to be up and ready to go first thing in the morning.

I saw my old cupboard and stood up, walking towards it. I smiled as I opened a drawer, seeing a few of my old clothes. They brought back so many memories. I saw my dad's old Red Sox baseball cap. I smiled and took it into my hands delicately, then placing it onto my head. I could smell him. His cologne. I closed my eyes.

"_Keep your head high, keep your chin up and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."_

I smiled. My dad always used to say that to comfort me on my worst days. That's what I was going to do. Smile. Even though my life was pretty much a sham, I was going to do it for my dad. And myself.

"Kim!" I heard from upstairs. My eyes shot open and I groaned. One more day, Kim. Just one more bloody day.

I put the cap on my dressing table, and I quickly trotted upstairs, and saw Grace, in the living room, with Kelsey, busy watching TV.

"Yes?" I said to them. Grace sighed and gave Kelsey a look, and Kelsey's frown deepened. My expression softened. Grace patted the place next to her on the couch and I slowly walked towards them and sat down next to her. "So, what's up?"

"I want to apologize," Grace said. "For everything. For telling the whole world that you were The Girl In Red. For telling Joan that you were at the dojo. For everything! The past years! I feel so bad!"

"I feel bad as well," Kelsey said, shifting in her seat. "And only Friday, when we told the whole school about you, and I saw you and Jack run out … it really got to me, I guess. I was being selfish over a guy, and my intentions of breaking you and him up actually worked. At first, the satisfaction was nice, but after a while, I became pretty guilty."

"You can't help it," I told them, feeling guilty for making them feel guilty. "I lied to you guys as well as the rest of the school." There was a pause. I blinked. Did I seriously hear right? Grace and Kelsey … guilty because they've been mean to me?

"We didn't have to do it how we did though," Kelsey said. "It was really wrong."

"Truth is, Kim, we've always been jealous of you," Grace added.

I froze. JEALOUS? OF ME? Kimberly Anne Crawford? Their teenage maid. "Of me?" I asked, still shocked.

"Of course you," Kelsey said and frowned, sinking in her seat. "I mean, you're really pretty, and even though we made your life a living hell here, at school, everyone likes you. You have the guys. You have … or had, Jack."

"And you have Jerry," Grace spoke up. "You guys seem so close, and its just … sickening. And when you defended me last weekend, in the dojo, when he was about to have a go at me, I thought of how mean I've actually been to you, and how wrong it actually was."

"So what we're trying to say is that we'll never be mean to you again," Kelsey said. "And we're basically on our knees begging for your forgiveness."

I raised an eyebrow, still not believing what they were saying to me. Apologizing? Begging? What's next? A pig magically flying into our living room? I couldn't say no. I mean, days like this didn't come everyday. I nodded and smiled, smiles immediately growing on Grace and Kelsey's faces.

"And actually, you can have Jack if you want to," Kelsey shrugged and looked at the ground, hanging her head sadly. "Not that he'd ever like me anyways. No guys ever like me." Grace put a reassuring hand on Kelsey's shoulder.

That sounded like something Eddie would say. Actually … "You know," I said, with a full on grin plastered onto my face. "I know someone who would be perfect for you."

Kelsey's eyes brightened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Kelsey laughed, followed by Grace's laughter as well.

"So, Grace," I said, resting back into the furniture, eyeing the brunette. "What's going on with you and my little Mexican friend?"

Grace blushed. "Nothing much … yet anyways."

We all burst out into laughter. So this is what having girlfriends felt like. I'm amazed it took them so long to realize how mean they were. I would always remember that evening, and I knew it. These girls – the girls that I've hated basically since they set foot into my father's house – were finally my friends.

**JACK**

She would not get out of my head. At all. SHE WAS DRIVING ME INSANE.

I lay awake in bed all night, thinking of her, _dreaming_ of her. Sure. Maybe at one point, I did like Kim a little bit. But it wasn't _this_ bad. I didn't dream about her, or think about her every bloody second. I kept on seeing her face. Her beautiful and perfect skin, her perfect blonde hair with those gorgeous eyes of hers. And her smile could make any guy just die …

You see what I mean?

And it was hard, trying to deal with this abolished friendship. Kim and I would always text each other, and talk on the phone, and I'd always look forward to seeing her at the dojo, and talking to her about crazy weekends with the family. She'd tell me crazy stuff Joan had said. Everything used to be _perfect_.

I don't care if she isn't some Greek goddess or something, she's Kim. My Kim. And I really wanted her back.

I tried to get her at school, I even worked out an apology in my head, but then I couldn't see her anywhere.

The lunch bell went, and I went to my locker to but my books in them, but as I opened it, it just smacked me in the face, causing me to fall onto the floor. Jerry and Eddie were waiting behind me, so they stumbled back a bit.

"Jesus, Jack!" Jerry shrieked.

"I obsess over girls a lot," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "A LOT! But seriously, it's never been this bad. I mean, thinking so much that you miss your locker?"

I groaned in pain put my fingers through my hair. Honestly, the locker hitting me in the face was way better than Kim not talking to me. Jerry smirked down at me. "Aw. Jacky's in love."

"I think I am," I admitted. I felt like a slight weight was lifted. It was good to admit it. I jumped back up onto my feet and sighed, reopening my locker without hitting my head and put my books into it. "I never knew her not talking to me would be so … agonizing."

I closed my locker, turning to see Jerry shrug his bag over his shoulder. "Grace didn't know I existed a month ago, now look what's happened." Jerry blushed. Eddie playfully shoved him. I was glad for Jerry, I really was, but I couldn't help but smile sadly, still thinking about Kim, and how I couldn't find her. At all.

We made our way to the cafeteria, and I saw Milton and Julie already sitting at the table, laughing. My stomach twisted. Kim and I used to laugh like that. I stood behind Jerry in the food line, and sighed. I could just picture her beautiful face in my mind, but I was brought back to reality when I heard Marge say something.

"Yo! Karate kid!" She shouted. I shook Kim out my thoughts and returned my attention to Marge. "Wanna burger?" I gulped, looking down at the burgers. Marge helped Kim that night. With everything. Then her face softened. "What's the matter?"

"Kim," I said helplessly. "You helped her, didn't you?"

Marge smiled. "So you were her prince charming, huh? Must really like the girl, searching for her like that. And I'm sorry about … how you found out." Marge even knew. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm a lunch lady. News travels fast."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked. Marge shook her head.

"Hadn't come to get any lunch yet, I know," Marge said. "But I'll keep you posted. Why do you ask?"

"I need to tell her how I actually feel," I said. Marge raised her eyebrows. "I really like her. And after I found out about her being my Cinderella, we had a fight. And we haven't really spoken since."

"Tell her!" Marge said. "She told me she was moving … Actually. Yesterday was her last day. She told me."

YESTERDAY WAS HER LAST DAY? "Hey! Jack! We'd like to eat you know," I heard from behind me. But I wasn't hungry. I marched right over to our lunch tables, where Jerry and Eddie had already reached.

"Julie!" I called, even though I was basically right next to her. "Julie."

"Yes, Jack?" Julie said, slightly annoyed and looking up at me with irritated eyes.

"You've talked to Kim, recently, haven't you? Did she tell you that her last day was yesterday?" I asked her. But I didn't have to ask her anything else, because Grace is then already at Jerry's side, with Kelsey, both with food trays in their hands.

"Hey," Grace and Jerry hold eye contact. Grace winks. "So, Jerry? How are you?" Jerry's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Well, they can make out later, because right now, I need to know when Kim's leaving.

"Grace!" I said, shaking her shoulders and she then looked a little scared. Was I going a little crazy? Well, it didn't matter. "When's Kim's plane leaving?"

Grace looked behind her, at Kelsey, who looked at her watch and widened her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Oh no. I forgot about Kelsey for a second. "Kelsey, please! Just help me!" I begged. "I need to know when Kim leaves! I can't let her leave me here, going crazy, still looking for answers when she'd long gone away with them. I've just got to talk to her, hear her voice, just see that beautiful one last time."

Kelsey's eyes smiled at me. Like, genuinely. And I'm surprised she hasn't touched me in any sort of way. She smiled now, looking back down at her watch. "Well, Jack, are you willing to do any _freaking_ thing just to see her?" YES! I wanted to scream, but I just nodded. Kelsey looked at Grace, who was smiling as well. "Well, you better _freaking_ leave now. Because her plane's leaving in an hour."

AN HOUR? I HAVE TO DITCH? But, this is Kim we're talking about. She's risked all types of things for me. And now I'm going to do this for her. And it was the last time I was going to see her until summer, and by then, she'd probably would have come back, ready to chew my head straight off my neck.

I sighed. "I'll do it." Because right now, I seriously don't care.

Jerry "whoo!"ed. "Oh yeah, baby," Jerry said, lifting his hand up for a high five. I slapped it, and then I sighed sadly, coming to a sudden realization.

"How do I get to the house? And what if she's not there?" I croaked. Kelsey slapped my arm. And hard. What the hell? "WHAT?" I shouted.

"Run! And leave the rest to Grace and I," Kelsey said, smiling. "Go and get your Cinderella."

That was the smartest thing I'd ever heard come out of Kelsey's mouth. I don't know what came over me. I took her into my arms and squeezed her hard. "Thank you," I said into her ear. And then I pulled away, seeing her cheeks were red and her face surprised. "Thank you!" I said, and I saw the cafeteria door, waiting for me. And then I took Grace's advice and ran.

I have never run so much in my entire life.

Kim's house wasn't so far from the school, but in a way, it still was. I got to Kim's house ten minutes after I'm set out of the school doors. I knocked hard on the front door. Nothing. I pulled at the hand, and I pushed the door open. Well. I guess since she has a security code at the gate, I guess they didn't need to lock their door. Kim had told me the code so many times; I swear it was engraved into my brain.

I went into the house, which was very quiet. Too quiet. I took it that Joan had gone out somewhere. I raced into the kitchen and found Kim's bedroom door, running right down her stairs.

When I got there, nobody was there. The room looked plainer. The bed covered had been removed, photographs and all of Kim's toiletries were not sitting on her dressing table, and everything was basically gone. No. She left.

I felt a lump rising to my throat, and I groaned, kicking Kim's bed, putting my fingers through my hair. Where's a punching bag when you truly need it? Like the idiot I am, instead of keeping my cool (who would?), I kicked Kim's cupboard, sending a drawer straight out and onto the floor. I sighed, picking it up and trying to shove it back in but something fell out of it. It was … a video?

I put the drawer carefully back down onto the floor and I picked up the video, examining the cover. It was just a piece of paper. It said _Little Kim's First Smile_. I opened it up, and saw the videotape. But I also saw something else. Something in a blue envelope. I took it out, throwing the tape onto the bed.

I debated whether to open it or not. But it wasn't like Kim was going to be back anytime soon. I opened it carefully and then I unfolded the letter. My eyes skimmed across it, growing wider and wider.

Oh my God.

It was Kim's father's will.

A will, which according to her signature, Joan had seen before.

I heard hooting coming from outside. I trotted up the stairs still in absolute shock, the envelope and letter still in my hands.

I made my way to the gate, seeing a yellow cab. I raised an eyebrow, walking slowly towards it. The cabbie put down his window, looking at me with an odd eye. "Apparently, someone said that someone from this address needed to go to San Jose International Airport?"

I looked down at my hand. Now I had a reason to go after her.

"Yes," I said. "And I need to get there as fast as possible."

**Author's Note:**

_Really short chapter, I know, and there was no Kick in it, and I apologize. But the final chapter is going to be the best and most epic! And I already have a new story I'm getting started on, so I'll tell you more about it later :D this chapter was just a little fizzle before the big bang, so please, no judgment. If I went on, I'd have already gone into the next chapter. _

_Anyways, please review, even if it is a little "update!" one. I don't really care. I appreciate each and every single review. Any improvement? And … well, you know the drill._

_The final chapter will be in by Saturday. And I promise. I swear to each and every one of you (': _

_Peace out guys! :D _

_Thanks _(^_^)


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

_I know! It was fast (: You guys must be thinking how non-existent my social life is -_-_

_Well, here it is! The last and final chapter of A Cinderella Story (: Longer and important A/N at the bottom. Right now, I'm pretty sure all of you want to get to the chapter (: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Kickin' It, and probably never will. _

**JERRY**

I'd always know Jack liked Kim. But I didn't know he loved her so freaking much. Jesus. You'd think that he'd die without her. And Grace called it sweet! Oh no. It was just downright crazy! And now I'm standing in the school parking lot, Julie biting on her nails, worried if Jack will make it or not, Milton calculating if he will make it in time or not, Kelsey and Grace on the phone, and Eddie was eating his hotdog he brought with from the cafeteria.

I leaned on the wall, and Grace got off of her phone, ending the call. "A cab's going to arrive for Jack at the house, because judging by the time, Kim must have already left."

"And I just arranged for a cab to meet us all here," Kelsey said.

"Wait, we're ditching as well?" Julie jumped up. "No! We can't! What about my perfect attendance record?"

"Julie, it's for love," Kelsey said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Jack can't do this without us," Eddie shrugged. "He needs his friends right now. He needs us to just help him out. If it were Milton about to leave and you guys just had a really bad fight that you regret, wouldn't you also be willing to do anything just to say goodbye?"

Whoa. When did Eddie become so sappy?

Julie frowned and sighed, looking up at Milton and taking hold of his hand. "I guess you're right, Eddie."

Grace came towards me. She must have seen me roll her eyes. She smirked. "You don't get it, do you?" How amazing was this chick? She could also read minds. I shrugged. Grace narrowed her eyes at me. "What is this?"

"What is what?" I said, totally confused.

"Do you maybe … like me how I like you?"

"How do you like me?"

"Maybe a little more than I'm supposed to."

I blinked. Grace. She liked me. She really did. I blinked a few times and then I pinched myself, and I let out a shriek. Okay. That proves it. This is not some dream. Well, if it was, Grace would be in a bikini.

Grace laughed and then leaned against the wall, next to me. I looked at her as she looked at the ground, pressing her lips together. Yeah. Okay. I'd always found her really hot, but I never realized how _beautiful_ she was. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything.

Oh my God. I was turning into Jack.

"Well?" Grace said, looking up at me.

I laughed. I've never seen Grace … nervous. In some twisted way, I found it totally hot. "Well, I've liked you for a long time." Grace rolled her eyes. "No, seriously. You're a … foxy mama." Grace laughed. "So … I know this really swag movie that we could go see this weekend. You up for it?"

"I would seriously love to," Grace said. I felt a hand touch mine. I looked down at our hands, feeling sparks zapping through my hand by her touch. She got hold of it, intertwining her fingers with mine.

Grace stumbled, and slid down the wall, but because my hand was connected with hers, I managed to save her before she could actually fall. She got back up to her feet and smiled. "Sorry," she blushed. "Totally un-swag of me."

"Tú eres mi tipo de mujer, Grace," I said, and Grace raised her eyebrow, but smiled as well. "I said you're my type of lady." Grace laughed. My heart jumped. So. I guess this is what it was like to _really_ like somebody.

**KIM**

So this was it. I'm really going to boarding school.

I thought that somehow, life would just fix this whole situation for me, stop me from going, leaving all my friends, all my memories, all my treasures. I was going to be back, I know that, but it won't ever be the same. Ever again.

I was in line for security check. I looked at my tickets and sighed, looking back up at the blonde head of hair in front of me. I went through the mental checklist in my head. I'd checked everything the previous night, and I knew I had everything, but I still had to make sure.

_Boarding school's going to be awesome, Kim, don't worry about it!_ I was trying really hard to convince myself that it was going to be okay, but it wasn't easy.

I'd be away from my friends.

But I was grateful that I was going to be away from Joan.

"Kim!" I ignored it. But then I heard it again and turned around. "Kim!" I squinted into the distance, and my heart jumped, but I smiled anyways. There they were, my cluster of friends. Grace, Kelsey, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie … and Jack. My smile widened.

I don't know what's been going on in my head about Jack lately. I was feeling really guilty for the things that I'd said to him the last time we talked properly, after Donna told the whole world about me being The Girl In Red. All I wanted was him back in my life. The silence between us made me sick to my stomach. I kept on convincing myself to forgive him, but then some voice else would always creep in, tell me what a jerk he was to me and how bad it hurt and how I'd never wanted to be hurt like that ever again. But now, seeing him in the flesh, after a long time, and seeing that beautiful smile of his, something inside of me jumped, causing me to grip my stomach. I've just been reminded of how attractive and sweet he is.

I walked slowly towards them, coming out of the insanely long queue. But right now, I didn't really care. I played with the strap to my blue satchel as I approached my friends. They smiled at me, and I instantly smiled back. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school or something?"

"We wanted to come and say one and final goodbye," Milton said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to really miss you Kim."

"I'm going to miss you guys too," I said, and I could feel a lump coming up into my throat, and I was literally on the brink of tears. Kimberly Crawford does not cry. Therefore, I will not. Not again.

Milton hugged me and I felt my satchel move unnaturally. I looked down at my satchel and saw that Milton had slipped some kind of business card in there. I took it out and I laughed. Milton raised his eyebrow. "Never again, Kim. Never again. If you're having any troubles, Face Time me, Skype me, anything! Please. Just don't embarrass yourself in Detroit." I rolled my eyes. Milton has always had something against my fashion sense.

I looked at Jerry now, who was standing next to Grace. Oh my word. They were holding hands? What did I miss? I smiled sadly at them as their cheeks began to flush. "Well, I guess I missed a lot this past week, haven't I?" I pulled Jerry into a hug and then we parted. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Treat her right, Swag Master."

Jerry jumped in excitement. "See, Milton! I told you it would catch on! I told you! WHOO!"

Grace bowed her head in slight embarrassment. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well, you promise to take care of him while I'm gone?"

"He needs all the help he can get, hun," Grace giggled and looked back at me. She hugged me tightly and sighed as she released. "Go show Detroit what fierce is, got it?"

I nodded. "Got it," I smiled and Kelsey was the next to quickly pull me into a hug. She squeezed me so hard, I could not breathe. Goodness. This child always seemed so high on sugar and energy or something. When she let go, she eyed me and shook her head. "Give me that alice band."

I frowned. What? "Why?"

"You're not going to church, Kim, you're going to Detroit. You have to make a good first impression."

I sighed, taking it off and handing it to Kelsey,. I brushed my fingers through my hair. "Better?"

Kelsey smiled. "Much better. And you didn't pack in that cat sweater, did you?"

"Please tell me you didn't," Milton said, putting a hand over his heart. I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh my word. Thank the Lord." I have a feeling Kelsey and Milton are going to be good friends.

Eddie ambushed me from behind, causing me to stumble a little bit. "Don't go! Don't go, Kim! I'm not going to let you go!"

I tried getting his arms off of me, but his grip was held tight. I rolled my eyes. "Eddie. Let go, or it's lights out." Eddie let go and sighed.

"No, but you can't leave, Kim," Eddie frowned.

"I'll bring you back lots and lots of corn dogs," I bribed.

"See ya, Kim," Eddie said, instantly losing interest in the whole idea of me going. I rolled my eyes, laughing and hugged him properly. I was going to miss his passion for food. He patted me on the back and then we parted.

I drew my attention to Julie, who had her arms wide open, already ready for a hug. I hugged her tight. "Julie, what will I do without you?"

"Probably fail history," Julie joked as we parted from each other. I could see Julie's eyes watering. "I'm sure somehow we'll be able to have movie nights over video chat, right? Unless you find other friends and completely forget about me."

"That will never happen," I said honestly, pulling Julie into another, but shorter hug. It was true. I'm never going to find friends like the ones I have here in Seaford. Even though I'm going to go to Detroit, Seaford's my home, no matter what.

The last person to say goodbye to was Jack. He sighed, his hands in his pockets. I guess I was going to have to fix this. "I'm sorry," we both said at the same time, and then we giggled a little bit. "No," I said. "Me first." Jack nodded. I had to tell him everything. So I just let it spill out of my mouth.

"Jack, I'm really sorry," I said, switching my weight from my left foot to my right. "I was really rude to you that day, and I should have understood your anger anyways, because it was you who was in shock, and your feelings were also messed about by the secret that I kept." Jack was about to say something, but I held my hand up. "I'm not finished. I should have told you as soon as it happened. I should have told you at the dance, instead of playing games or whatever the hell I was doing. And then … I fell for you, making all of this way more complicating than it needs to be. But even if we're not a couple, Jack, I don't care! I just want you to be my best friend again." I stopped, inhaling and exhaling softly.

And Jack laughed.

Why was he laughing?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong," Jack said, taking my hand. "Nothing at all. I should have at least tried to understand what you were feeling. I was being completely selfish, and, Kim, I was actually kind of relieved that it was you under that mask, the whole time. But it just seemed so wrong, you know, thinking of you that way because we'd been close for so long, and I was afraid of it turning into something more. I've been such a coward."

"No, I have," I smiled. "I've been avoiding you all week."

"Because I was a jerk," Jack shrugged. "You're a girl. You're hormonal." I hit Jack on the arm, but instead of shrieking in pain, he laughed it all off. "You just wanted to be free for one night. And I'm glad you did."

I heard the announcement to my flight boarding being said on the loud speakers. My heart sank. Oh no. I had to leave. Jack was the one who pulled me into an embrace first. "I'm going to miss you so much," Jack said into my ear.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said, hugging him tighter, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I never wanted to let go of Jack. This was what I'd always wanted. Jack liking me back after liking him for such a long time. But now, when he finally did, I had to go. I was scared that once I left, he might change his mind, and like somebody else. But I cherished the moment anyways.

I let go, inhaling sharply, and sighed. I walked a few steps backwards, smiling and wiping my tear away, waving at everybody. They waved back at me, and I forced myself to turn and start towards security check again.

"I made a mistake! And I'm not going to make it again!"

I stopped. I turned back around and saw Jack was walking fast towards me, and stopped really close to me. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "What was your mistake?" I asked, softly.

I saw Jack gulped, and his gaze travelled to my lips. "I've let you run away from me twice. But I'm not going to do it again without kissing you, or I think I might just explode." But before I could respond or even react, Jack cupped my face with his hands and his lips were on mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and perfect. His lips fit mine perfectly. The whole world around me disappeared. I completely forgot that I had a flight to catch. I completely forgot about how mean Joan was. I completely forgot about all the bad things in that moment. It was like I'd just died and gone to heaven.

"FINALLY!" Our friends chorused in the background, and Jack leaned away from me slightly, our noses still touching. We both laughed.

"Finally," Jack agreed, and kissed me again. Even though how much I'd wanted to stay, and kiss Jack more, I couldn't. Well. Probably because they announced my name on the loud speaker. Jack stopped, but his lips were still slightly touching mine. "You're not going anywhere, Kim."

I leaned back, and sighed as my hands slipped into his. "I'll be back in the summer, Jack. I promise."

"You're not going anywhere without this," Jack said, letting go of my left hand and using it to get something out his back jean pocket. It was an envelope. "I found it in one of your old videos."

What was it? I quickly opened the envelope and unfolded it. My eyes widened. My heart stopped and I froze completely.

Oh my God.

I'm – I'm free?

"Jack," I whispered to myself, and then looked back up at him. "This is real, right? I'm not dreaming or anything, am I? Because you just kissed me and now there's … is it really …"

"The will?" Jack said, and nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"_Keep your head high, keep your chin up and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."_

Little Kim's first smile. That was video cover that my father had kept the will in! And it was in my cupboard, which used to be his. It all made so much more sense now. I was actually free! Joan no longer had any control over me!

I shrieked in delight, swinging my arms around Jack's neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. Everyone behind us cheered.

I guess Jack really is my prince charming.

**A few hours later …**

Jack was up next.

We were tied with the Los Angeles Snakes. And darn were they feisty.

Everyone was here, watching us in the San Francisco Dojo. This was probably the biggest dojo I'd ever seen in my life. Everyone was sitting on stands that had been provided by a near school. Even Grace and Kelsey wanted to watch.

When Rudy heard about the will and what was written onto it, he immediately called his lawyers and gotten me in gi. And that how I'm here, at our side of the dojo, I was busy motivating Jack.

"You can do this," I was telling him, rubbing his back. If Jack won this round, we would go to the championships, which were in China (ugh, again!) next year. "I know you can."

"Kim, it's six _freaking_ boards!" Jack shrieked. "I know I'm good, but I'm not that good! And the dude I'm up against has freakishly big hands!" I laughed, glancing across the dojo, seeing the Snakes looking our way.

"I think they heard you," I giggled.

Jack turned around and met eyes with them and shouted at them across the dojo, "I know I'm sexy, but it's rude to stare!" I face palmed, laughing uncontrollably. When he looked back at me, my heart melted. Jack smiled at me. "Well, it's true, isn't it, Kimmy?" I kicked him. "Hey." Then he smirked. "You know, now you have to kiss me better."

Oh my word. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "I'll kiss you after you break six boards." I could see him scowl. I crossed my arms and shook my head again.

The ref called Jack forward. He looked back at me and winked as he made his way to the boards that were presented for him.

"YOU CAN DO IT JACK!" I heard from behind me. It was Julie, Grace and Kelsey. I waved at them and they waved back.

"YOU GO JACKWARD!" I heard coming from Jerry.

Jack's hand was at the ready, and so was his opponent's. But before the ref could tell them to break their boards, the whole dojo was brought to silence by a familiar voice screaming, "KIMBERELY!"

I turned quickly, seeing Joan coming through the dojo doors. How did she find us? Joan made her way over to us, and when she did, she grabbed me by the neck. I shrieked. Jerry, Eddie and Milton tried getting Joan away from me, but as she did, her grip grew tighter. I was struggling to breathe.

But then I saw a hand chop Joan's wrist and she let go, and groaned out in pain. I fell to the floor, trying to regain breath. I saw that the person's hand had been Jack's. I coughed and Jack's attention was brought to me as he kneeled down next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Mother! You better not try anything else before you embarrass yourself further!" Grace came down from the stands, and started towards us. When she reached us, she stood in front of Jack and I. "Your crap ends here!"

"You know what? I'm with you, sister!" Kelsey said, marching up next to her. "Mom, you don't know how many things I have to say to you! You don't know …"

Joan burst out laughing. "It's so funny how all of you are on her side! You guys wanted her gone! We wanted her gone! And now she's going to get what she deserves, silly girl, for not going on that flight to Detroit!"

"No, she won't." Joan looked behind her and there she saw a police officer, and Rudy, looking at her with their eyebrows raised. "Mrs. Crawford, I'm afraid you are under arrest."

"WHAT!" Joan shouted. The cop tried to cuff her, but she kicked him. And few more cops entered the doors for back up, but as soon as they got their hands on Joan, they were either scratched, kicking, spat on or punched. "I AM INNOCENT!"

"Yeah, not quite," Jack laughed quietly, and I smiled.

"We know about the will, mother," Grace said. "And you are going to court! And probably jail."

"Then who would even offer to look after you idiots?" Joan spat.

Kelsey smiled. "I'm sure Daddy's willing to come move here, just for us. As long as you're not here. And I reassure you that you will not be here much longer, mother."

"YOU IMBECILES!" Joan shrieked, but the officers had luckily got hold of her by now, and she was being escorted – rather dragged – out the dojo, still shouting really inappropriate names at her daughters, who seemed to just shrug it off.

I looked at Jack, who was already looking at me. "You okay?" I nodded, gulping. Jack stood up and offered out a hand, which I took, and helped me up. I looked at the ground, still kind of shocked that for a minute there, Joan wanted to strangle me. The woman was nuts! Jack lifted my chin so I looked at him. "She's not coming back into your life, you hear?"

"Don't worry about me," I said, because really, he shouldn't. I was Kim Crawford after all. Jack leaned in but I stopped him. "No, no. When you come back with our trophy, I will give you a kiss."

"Dammit," Jack smirked. He made his way back to the floor, the crowd cheering.

Well, we did win. And Jack did eventually get his kiss.

Joan was sentenced to twenty years in jail for fraud, and Grace, Kelsey and I were in full custody of Mr. Johnson, their dad. He thankfully decided to move to Seaford instead of us moving to Orlando. Luckily, Grace and Kelsey didn't face any charges from me because they were my friends, but a day of community work was provided on their part, even though they had no idea their mother signed the will, stating that she had seen it.

On the will, my father left everything to me. The house, his savings, his car – everything! In a year, I'd be able to drive, so I decided to save the car anyways. The house I obviously kept, and with Mr. Johnson's money and a little of my father's savings, I got to officially be a part of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, which Grace and Kelsey decided to join as well.

Milton and Julie made plans to go to some nerd camp in the summer together, and Jerry and Grace officially became Jace (obviously, Kelsey thought of the couple name) and she also thought of one for Jack and I. Kick. I thought it was pretty cute, since we did do karate and all. Kelsey and Eddie had some sort of flirtation going on. Jerry was determined to have them in each other's arms by the end of the summer.

My plans for the summer? Jack and I were going to open up a little workshop for little kids in Seaford who were interested in karate. We were fully booked only two weeks after we advertised it, so it means it was really going to be a great success!

Life was perfect. Even though my father was gone, I knew he'd be proud me, and would probably be happy how everything turned out as well. I couldn't be happier! Because now I had a family, my prince charming, and my fairytale happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

_I know! But the shout outs actually take up a lot of space in this chapter 0.o _

_I'm actually really sad this story's over, because I'd gotten really attached to it :'( I'm going to miss writing for it! I loved writing for all of you, and I'm happy it was a success! _

_Before I thank each and every one of you, I'm just going to quick promote my new story. It's going to be called The Wasabi Games. I know. It sounds a whole lot like The Hunger Games. But it really isn't. The only idea I stole is the actual idea of a game where people have to be killed and stuff for money or whatever it is. The rules are different though, and of course, the characters are. I haven't actually read the whole book or seen the movie (don't shoot me!) so I have no idea what actually happens. I know. I'm outdated. _

_The normal couples: KICK, JACE, and a little reference to MILLIE …_

_And guess what? I'm going to create an OC :D Especially for Eddie though. But she will somehow play a big role in the story (: You'll just have to find out. I'm going to create more OC's of course, but then she's the most important one. I will not create too much though, because it also gets on my nerves._

_Off that note, I'm going to thank each and every one of you (even though I've had many reviews, I'm still going to do so!) …_

_Living-Life123: MY FIRST REVIEWER! Oh my god, you reviewed really quickly, and I was actually dancing to your review when I got it! It really made my, er, night, because that's when I got it :P But thank you so freaking much! You are amazing!_

_Livy.G: Oh my word, child. :') Been with me ever since I started posting in the Kickin' It Archive! And always giving me such good reviews! And I can always feel your excitement :D Child, you always high on sugar :P But the good kind, obviously! And to think you thought that Kim was going to confess to Jack about her feelings before it happened and you knew about Kelsey and Eddie ... I know! You are psychic! :D I would actually love to do a sequel, but then my brain is all on this Wasabi Games thing :P Maybe I will … YOU ARE AMAZING, and never forget it! NEVER. NEVER. EVER. _

_Mickey-D 0505: I was pretty excited when you first reviewed, because I love your stories! :D No, seriously, I do! I haven't reviewed, like the lazy bitch I am, but I'll make sure I do :D And I hope you didn't die, because I didn't review when you asked me to. 0.o Keep amazing (:_

_Whitebelt9: Amazing stories, amazing reviews, you are amazing! And I hope you shall forever be (:_

_Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally: ANOTHER AMAZING PERSON WITH AMAZING REVIEWS! Stay amazing (:_

_Tosinoxo: You are also an exciting child, judging by the amounts of "o"s on your review (: Keep amazing! _

_Black Angel of Darkness: When I got your first review, I could hardly believe that people were still reviewing :D You're Jerry moment made me LOL! My father was in the room and had to tell me to "shut the hell up" :P Stay amazing, gorgeous! :D _

_Aid: Oooh, an energetic one you are! I'm glad you loved the story :D Hope you like my new one as well :D Stay amazing! :D _

_ShootinStar: Every bloody chapter! :D And you always wrote long reviews, which I really liked! :D And I've never actually thought of being a writer when I'm older but now I'm having second thoughts … hmm … AMAZING, PLEASE STAY AMAZING (:_

_EpicNinja8: When you reviewed, I told my mother. :\ BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOUR STORY AND YOU WERE READING MINE :P _

_JaniBunni577: Stay amazing, beautiful (:_

_Redridinghood3: I'm so glad there were no negative comments from you (: YAY :D Keep amazing :D _

_JJ: Amazing person, always reviewing, and they were long reviews at that :D I really wanted to check out your stories, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me into your profile 0.o My computer can be crap, sorry :D But when I finally can, I will! Keep amazing!_

_Whitetiger: So much hyper reviewers :P Or maybe excited, I dunno :P Keep amazing, beautiful (: _

_Nclhdrs1717: BRO! YOU ARE EPIC :D You've been reviewing for like ever, that I don't even need to look at my phone to see how to spell your username :P And I have a really bad memory :P Another one that's been with me since the beginning :D :') And I hope you are until the very last! I didn't actually find that part __**"Sorry," I said, meeting eyes with Donna, who was looking at me intently. "I … I need to pee." **__funny until you said it was :P And I laughed out loud XD And I actually forgot about the will until you mentioned it O.0 How stupiid am I? You gave me the idea :D Stay amazing, gorgeous :D _

_Jamdemes: Every store needs a gay kind of character cashier, you know :P And who does not love The Script? :D and masquerades? :D Anyways, please stay amazing and check out my new story when it comes out :D _

_Breaking free: Hope you liked all of the chapters in Jack's POV :D Or at least parts of them (: Stay amazing!_

_123khanie: The caps made me smile :D Thank you for reading and please keep amazing! :D _

_OnceUponATime8: Thanks for the review, and keep amazing :D _

_KittyZheng: AMAZING. AMAZING. YOU ARE AMAZING._

_Heyyoiheartkickinit3: Ooh, hyper child, may the Lord bless you :P Stay amazing, beautiful!_

_Annie: I'm glad you loved the story :D I enjoyed writing it :D Amazing is what you are :D _

_Anon: I don't know if it was the same anon throughout the whole story …_

_Darklover123: When I got your review about "adrenaline rushing through your blood", I was watching Vampire Diaries, so it was a little creepy. I hope your aren't one. And that you didn't use your super speed or whatever to hunt me down, and review from my garden. I'm going looney. Anyways, if you are not a vampire, you are amazing. If you are Klaus under a username … you know what, never mind. I'm a crazy person. _

_Blueshyz1o1: You have something against cliffies, I see. :P Don't worry, you're not the only one O.0 STAY AMAZING (:_

_Wishuponastar12: Yes, I give you permission to marry my story. XD And don't worry, I'm lazy as well :P Always lazy to log in and review to stories. I read all of them but never review. It's pretty sad, actually._

_Tigertail94: YOU ARE AN AMAZING HYPER TIGER :D _

_Sapphire333: Thank you :} Teehee (: STAY AMAZING!_

_Kick4eternity: Don't worry ;) We have a lot in common :D We love Jace and are lazy to log in and we want to karate chop Donna and her crew :P LOL. Keep amazing, superstar! :D _

_Wstneplsr105: I don't know if I spelt that right :S BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING HYPER CHILD, NEVER CHANGE DARLING. You like Vampire Diaries! We are alike ;)_

_Uniquemusician: I always forget to check your forum out! You must hate me! Well, do not fear! As soon as I'm done writing this chapter, I WILL, and I repeat, WILL check it out! _

_Missme02: Emo bunnies? LOL. I hope I recognize the difference. … OH! I get it now :P LOL. I've recognized that maybe OC's could actually help improve your writing, kinda. (: Kim could have been red and furious then … The headband hats are good too! :D I LOVE THOSE :D _

_Hola: YOU. YOU. ARE. AMAZING. Stay amazing (:_

_Icanwriteloads1: Well, I hope you don't hate Kelsey anymore :P She's actually kind of grown on me. (: Please hate Frank and Joan. Because I do. With all my might. Joan is funny on the show though. I'm just laughing at myself just thinking of her in that skate geddup! XD KEEP AMAZING, STUNNING!_

_Monika: I appreciate the criticism in such the sweetest way :D And the compliments :D Hope you check out my new story :D STAY AMAZING. PLEASE._

_LinaRush: What an would marry Joan? I don't know. Love is blind. But she is pretty hilarious XD I love Jerry, with all my heart. He makes ordinary things seem so … funny XD And Grace had a tinsy crush on Jerry anyways. Keep amazing, gorgeous :D _

_Walkingonthemooncanbefun: I'm sure it can :D LOL XD Hyper children, (: I lurb them. STAY AMAZING!_

_Magic dance 123: I'm glad you loved the story :D KEEP AMAZING, SUPERSTAR._

_Glittergirl123: LOL XD You know what's funny? I read one of your Victorious stories, "I Can't Let You Go" really long ago and never reviewed. Another promise I shall make :D Keep amaaazing gorgeous (:_

_Confusedoutofmymind: I LOLed at your review :D I hope my next story kicks as well. :D Pun intended :P STAY AMAZING :D _

_BTRgoes1DIRECTION: AMAZING HYPER CHILD YOU ARE AND FOREVER YOU WILL BE. _

_ROCKmyWORLD: No, you rock mine ;) I think its really hot when hot people go crazy and mad and stuff. Especially when Leo Howard does it. I'm giggling as I write this. Please excuse me :P I could imagine your puppy face XD STAY AMAZING :D _

_Kaitoukidsama: I'm glad you loved the story :D KEEP AMAZING STUNNING!_

_Xxxfreakymonsterxx: HYPER ONE. I like hyper ones :P KEEP AMAZING!_

_KickinitScenerios: Didn't mean to make you cry :P ): I hated them then too! My fingers went into overdrive writing that scene :P But I hope you don't hate them anymore (: KEEP AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL._

_Darcy 101: My favorite part in A Cinderella Story is when they kiss in the rain :P I'm sorry I was not able to provide that, but I hope you liked the kiss in the very public airport :P Stay amazing, darling. _

_Mjxoxo: Hope you loved the story :D And please check out my new one :D YOU ARE AMAZING._

_AbberzzzCain: Aww ;;) Thank you! I jumped when I read your review :D Amazing child you are (:_

_Blurry1379: Jack is just hot like that *_* KEEP AMAZING :D _

_SECRETrockSTAR: I could never hate you! :0 I'm sorry it did. My previous idea was pretty retarded :P 0.o But you are amazing! TOO AMAZING!_

_ . : Hehe (: I'm glad you were surprised by the outburst of drama :D AMAZING IS WHAT YOU IS._

_Sahana: I love the Hilary Duff movie way more than the Selena Gomez one :P I have it on DVD and watch it every weekend :P I know. Obsession :P Stay amazing, gorgeous. _

_Collinare: Hope you liked the fight XD LOL. Seems weird to say :D I also love drama! Drama here! Drama there! Drama everywhere! Hehe. Sorry :P STAY AMAZING. _

_Johanna: I didn't mean to make you cry :'( But I nearly cried writing it actually :P KEEP AMAZING :D _

_Lovefanfictions4ever: I didn't mean to make everybody cry :'( But I hope you liked how the story ended (: Amazing you are, obviously :D _

_DaughterofA106: Aww, thank you ;;) Eish, the crying feelings, right? I won't steal your Hunger Games idea, I swear! Just the idea of killing games and crap :P I love your story, by the way! :D I'll make sure to review soon! _

_KimK03: Even though it is a fairytale, it had to be realistic for a while :P KEEP AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL. _

_Miranda: Well, they are not fighting anymore! :D YAY! And thank you for the compliments. (: Stay beautiful, amazing. Or the other way around :P _

_TheOppositeOfOptimistic: DUDE. YOUR STORIES ARE AWESOME. I shrieked when I saw you reviewed :P And the long reviews were cool as well :D Well, you might have to be careful about stalking my story because it's getting married … LOL. Sorry. Odd humor used. I decided to make them have souls because none of the Cinderella stories actually do that :P a twist! I LOLed when you said bimbo XD Another psychic I see :P You are an amazing person, and stay amazing :D_

_Kimberly K: Thank you, and I had to make it sad because sad means DRAMA :D WHOO! Stay amazing (:_

_Hiruthika: I hope you know now :P Please read my story coming out :D And KEEP CALM and be AMAZING ON. Sorry. That was a fail phrase. _

_Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA: I love the pen name XD A hyper child you appear to be :P Keep amazing, beautiful (:_

_Beauty4estGreen: I didn't mean to make you cry ): and Thank you so much! Stay amazing, superstar :D_

_Kaylla: Actually, I'm quite dim ._. But I appreciate the compliment anyways :P Stay amazing, doll. _

_Giselle: Didn't mean to make you cry :'( But thank you :D KEEP AMAZING!_

_Chris98: Aww thank you (: Stay amazing, darling!_

_KickForeva: Hope you loved this chapter :D Stay amazing, love (:_

_Kick fan: Hope I updated quick enough for you ;) KEEP AS AMAZING AS YOU IS. _

_DEConsumesMe: Aww, thank you love :') Hope you loved the chapter! :D AND YES. I LOVE DELENA. Yeah, I was pretty gutted :'( I mentally beat up Elena, but hopefully, all the vampire crap really goes to her head and she chooses DAMON *_* I have a thing for Ian Somerhalder! EEEEE! Please excuse the shriek (: Keep amazing (:_

_Ijacknkim: YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON :D _

_Xox: … Or else what? :S Jk :P And thank you ;;) Hope you liked the chapter! And keep amazing, please (: _

_theReaggerazzi: I'm sorry 0.o XD LOL. Hope you liked this chapter :D Stay amazing, beautiful child (:_

_Monika: Hope you liked the happy ending :} I did :D Keep as amazing as you are, which is very amazing!_

_MonikaKickinIt: Aww, thanks darling ;;) Please check out my new story when it comes out (: Would mean a lot (: _

_Okay :D Done with the shoutouts now (: Even if you didn't review and you alerted or something, I THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! SO. MUCH. _

_I hope all of you liked the ending (: And the chapter! I really enjoyed writing the chapter! I wrote a little of it before the previous (blushies!). Oh my gosh, I'm going to miss this story :'( Even though it is the end, could you please maybe drop a review or even a PM on your thoughts of the chapter? :D Hope I'm not asking for much (:_

_My new story will be out soon, I can't guarantee when, but I will write a little one-shot before the big release :D Please look out for it :D The Wasabi Games. _

_Right, well, thank you guys so much! God bless, and peace out (:_

_- Nia (: xx_


	11. URGENT AND IMPORTANT AN! SEQUEL STATS!

**Author's Note:**

_I know you guys would have totally forgotten about A Cinderella Story :P And only a few of you might get this really quick and really short author's note, if the story is still on alert._

_Good news, I guess (: I'm going to create a sequel._

_Don't get to excited though. It's only a one-shot, but I'll make sure to make it extra long and stuff just for you guys._

_I know. Why do I so suddenly want to create a sequel? Only one reason my friends: I was inspired. Inspiration that cannot go unecknowledged, or used. _

_Look out for it. It's going to be called "An Unglamourous Happy Ending". (: It's a day in the summer, involving Kim, Jack, and the rest of the remaining gang members. There won't really be a lot of mentions of the other story, except for Joan and maybe a bit of The Girl In Red incident. So even if people haven't read A Cinderella Story, they'd sort of understand it. _

_I don't want to reveal too much, actually. (: So please look out for it, it should be out in ... give me two days tops (: So excited to be writing for the story (well, not really but still) again! :D And please review on it when it does eventually come out. I hope a few of you at least see this important message. _

_Love you all!_

_Nia (: xoxo_


End file.
